Haunted House
by Syhdaal
Summary: Les Weiss se retrouvent embarqués dans une mission assez saugrenue : fouiller une maison soi-disant hantée... Et le mieux, c'est qu'ils vont le faire en la charmante compagnie des Schwarz. Yaoi, Brad x Schu, Aya x Ken, léger Omi x Nagi.
1. Chapter 1

Titre : Haunted House

Auteur : Syhdaal

Genre : Départ en mission

Base : Weiss Kreuz

Couples : Ah, en voilà une question qu'elle est bonne… J'y travaille, lentement, mais j'y travaille…

Disclaimer : Bon… Ca fait une semaine que je suis en vacances grâce aux courageux jeunes gens qui passent leur bac, donc, je m'ennuie et comme j'ai envie de me faire peur, j'ai décidé d'écrire ça. Et pis d'abord, on dit pas « elle est complètement cinglée ! » mais « elle est atteinte d'un léger déséquilibre mental ». Ce léger déséquilibre mental quasiment inexistant remonte à une longue, très longue histoire commençant à ma petite enfance. Je suis sûre que vous ne voulez pas en savoir plus. Ca vaut mieux pour votre état mental, croyez-moi…

Ah oui, j'ai oublié de dire que les persos de Weiss Kreuz ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas, ils ont été crées par Kyoko Tsuchiya et blablabla…

P'tite note du huitième chapitre… Que je replace ici pour info ! En ce jour de grâce du 27 Août 2009, avec l'aimable participation de Dark-Yasha pour l'écriture de ce chapitre 8 qui n'en finissait plus d'moisir, j'ai décidé de farfouiller un peu dans mes vieux brouillons de Haunted House datés de Juin 2003 ('tain, j'prends un de ces coups d'vieux !)…

Il semble que j'ai à l'époque sabré quelques passages qui finalement auraient pu être intéressants, aussi la fic est en remaniement intense (ou pas) à partir de maintenant ! Je promets pas que ça avancera plus vite, mais au moins elle sera un peu plus étoffée (mon jeu favori, remanier mes écrits tous les six ans, quand j'ai pris un quart de point de QI mdrrrrrrrr).

* * *

**Haunted**** House**

Chapitre 1

Aya Fujimiya pesta pour la centième fois de la journée. Pourquoi tout lui tombait toujours dessus ? Le petit groupe des Weiss était entassé dans la voiture de leur leader, encombrée de sacs de voyage divers : vêtements, couvertures, équipement électronique… Tout y était ! Pourtant, contrairement à ce qu'on pourrait croire, ils ne partaient pas en vacances, loin de là. Ils étaient en mission. Une mission au caractère bien spécial, au grand dam d'Aya Fujimiya, tueur implacable de son état.

Pour résumer grossièrement les choses, leur fidèle informatrice Manx était venue leur confier une mission un peu différente de ce qu'ils faisaient habituellement. Ils avaient été chargés de rester dans une maison un peu isolée et d'élucider le grand mystère de l'activité qui s'emparait de cette même maison à la tombée de la nuit. Classique quoi. Ils étaient bien sûr censés rester dans cette baraque jusqu'à ce que le mystère soit résolu.

– Une mission de repérage, mon cul oui ! Grogna le rouquin, les mains crispées sur le volant d'un air proche de la crise d'hystérie.

Assis à ses côtés, Yohji Kudoh soupira en passant une main dans ses cheveux ondulés qui s'emmêlaient un peu plus à chaque rafale s'engouffrant par la vitre ouverte. Il avait dû choisir entre sa chevelure de sirène et son addiction à la nicotine : interdiction de fumer dans la Porsche immaculée d'Aya-kun ! Après quelques âpres négociations, il avait obtenu le droit de s'en griller une si la vitre était baissée. De fait, lui non plus n'était pas dans de très bonnes conditions pour supporter les jérémiades de son équipier aux cheveux écarlates.

– Oh, arrête de faire la gueule ! C'est pas si grave non ?

Aya lui jeta un regard mortel.

– Si tu l'ouvres encore, je te coupe les oreilles.

A l'arrière, Ken et Omi échangèrent un sourire complice :

– Aya-kun, admets-le, ce sera plus facile si on a de l'aide. Et puis à côté de ça, c'est une bonne chose que ce soit des gens que l'on connaisse, non ? Dit Omi en souriant, tentant de désamorcer la dispute avant qu'elle ne tourne au vinaigre avec tout le tact dont il savait faire preuve.

Sa solution ultime ? Noyer le poisson !

Ca marchait toujours… Ou presque.

– Ouais, des gens qu'on connaît, bien sûr, ricana le jeune assassin. Un télépathe nymphomane, un homme d'affaire qui fait la diseuse de bonne aventure, un sale môme qui peut te foutre sur orbite et un psychopathe qui roule des pelles à ses couteaux, tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal quoi…

Omi roula des yeux au ciel d'un air exaspéré. Et oui, la dure réalité était qu'ils n'allaient pas travailler seuls sur cette mission et que leurs partenaires ne seraient autres que les Schwarz. Aya soupira encore, pour la centième fois de la journée. La seule chose qui l'avait forcé à participer à cette mission était simple : Kritiker ne tolérait pas le refus. Dire « non » à Persia aurait été équivalent à creuser sa propre tombe avec les dents[S1] …

« Je hais ma vie… »

Ils arrivèrent sur le site qu'ils devaient contrôler, à savoir dans un recoin de campagne très isolée, au pied d'une falaise surplombant la mer. Rien que la description de l'endroit n'était pas engageant… Et Aya pressentait que ça ne serait rien par rapport au travail qu'ils allaient devoir accomplir en la charmante compagnie des Schwarz. Qui d'ailleurs, étaient déjà présents au grand complet, patientant devant un immense portail de fer forgé très ouvragé. Ils s'extirpèrent donc du véhicule afin de se dégourdir les jambes et surtout, de faire face à leurs ennemis de toujours. Que du bonheur !

– Tiens, v'là les chatons ! Lança un jeune homme aux longs cheveux roux-orangés, un sourire aux lèvres.

Brad Crawford remonta ses lunettes du bout des doigts en examinant les Weiss d'un air légèrement ennuyé :

– Vous êtes en retard, se contenta t-il de déclarer.

Aya lui jeta un regard mauvais, se jurant qu'il l'éventrerait dès qu'il en aurait l'occasion pendant qu'Omi et Ken faisaient quelques pas dehors pour s'étirer. Yohji, quant à lui, décida que c'était le meilleur moment pour allumer une cigarette et rendre à ses boucles dorées une allure acceptable, les réarrangeant du bout des doigts.

– Bon, au fait, pourquoi on est là ? Demanda Schuldig en remettant également ses cheveux flamboyants en ordre.

Une bise cinglante s'acharnait à le décoiffer depuis leur arrivée, fait sans doute dû à la proximité de l'océan. Crawford haussa un sourcil à l'intention de son coéquipier et néanmoins ami et… Peut-être un peu plus que ça selon l'humeur du jour.

– Tu t'intéresses au travail toi maintenant ?

– Faut bien passer le temps.

– Je vois.

Un petit sifflement admiratif retentit et l'attention du petit groupe se porta sur Omi qui était englué au sol, scrutant la demeure qu'ils devraient explorer. Les autres membres de Weiss suivirent son regard et en restèrent presque bouche bée. La vue était impressionnante.

– Wow… Souffla Ken, ce coup-ci c'est pas n'importe quoi…

Près de lui, Omi acquiesça sans mot dire. La description que Manx leur avait donnée de la maison était bien loin de la vérité. Au milieu d'un jardin immense envahi d'herbes folles se dressait une imposante maison ancienne, de type occidentale. Yohji aurait probablement rajouté : très british. Elle projetait une ombre menaçante sur le parc laissé à l'abandon qui l'entouraitoù de nombreux arbres décharnés élevaient leurs branches grises et noueuses. Serpentant entre les troncs, un chemin boueux menait jusqu'à la demeure, dont la peinture avait été écaillée au fil des années par le mauvais temps et les saisons. Les murs d'enceinte qui entourait le jardin semblaient préserver quelques secrets dissimulés au plus profond de la maison. Des secrets inavouables[S2] .

La grille de fer forgé rouillée semblait garder farouchement l'accès au manoir. De part et d'autre du portail de fer sombre se penchait une gargouille à l'allure inquiétante.

– Charmant spectacle, lâcha Schuldig en allumant une cigarette.

– Mouais. Le décor typique d'un film d'horreur, continua Yohji. Manque plus que l'orage, la pleine lune et le majordome loup-garou.

A côté de lui, Ken s'étira :

– Pas très accueillant en tout cas. J'espère qu'on va pas rester longtemps, ça a pas l'air clair cet endroit.

Yohji et Omi échangèrent un sourire.

– Tu as peur Ken-kun ?

– Mais nan ! S'énerva le footballeur en s'empourprant.

Aya resta silencieux pendant que Crawford et Nagi levaient les yeux pour scruter l'immense maison une fois de plus. Les Weiss n'avaient pas tort et venaient de prononcer tout haut ce qu'ils pensaient tout bas depuis leur arrivée.

« C'est vraiment lugubre, » pensa l'Américain en touchant légèrement son flanc gauche juste pour percevoir la rassurante présence de son arme à feu.

– Bon, nous y allons ? Annonça t-il en chassant une sourde angoisse qui menaçait de se transformer en pressentiment de mauvais augure.

Les plus jeunes (c'est-à-dire le reste de la troupe) le regardèrent, apparemment peu empressés de franchir l'accueillant portail de fer. Courageux mais pas téméraires, les tueurs surentraînés ! Il était donc flanqué pour cette mission d'une belle brochette d'assassins trouillards. Seul Farfarello semblait totalement indifférent, signe qu'il devait s'amuser comme un petit fou. Plus c'était louche, plus il aimait. Quoi de mieux qu'un petit manoir aux allures de maison hantée pour un Farfie en goguette ?

– Je vois, soupira t-il. J'y vais le premier.

Il poussa la grille qui bien évidemment émit un grincement sinistre. Crawford leva les yeux au ciel. C'était tellement cliché ! L'homme fit quelques pas sur le chemin pour bien leur prouver qu'ils ne risquaient rien à s'aventurer plus avant sur la propriété et se tourna vers le petit groupe, un rictus aux relents arrogants sur les lèvres.

– Vous venez ?

Nagi et Farfarello jetèrent un coup d'œil curieux aux gargouilles qui avaient plus ou moins l'air de les observer de leurs yeux de pierres mornes et noirs. Un corps massif de lion taillé dans le roc et une tête d'aigle au bec crochu et serres en avant : les créatures se penchaient sur leur socle de granit pour accueillir les visiteurs de la demeure.

– Ca s'appelle comment ces bêtes là ? Ca me dit quelque chose… Grei… Gru… Garuru[S3] …

– Griffon, dit simplement Farfarello.

– T'as raison, c'est ça.

Finalement, après moult problèmes qui n'en étaient pas (un lacet défait, deux attaques de branches d'arbres agressives et une chaussure presque engloutie dans un bourbier vaseux) et qui ne servirent qu'à ralentir leur entrée dans la maison, les assassins poussèrent finalement la lourde porte de bois qui gardait l'entrée du manoir, chargés de leurs bagages. Le hall était bien évidemment plongé dans l'obscurité malgré la luminosité du jour. L'un des garçons localisa l'interrupteur de lumière et l'actionna. Une lumière jaune envahit le hall en chassant les ténèbres, dévoilant une entrée aux tons beaucoup plus rassurants.

– Bon, au moins on y voit quelque chose !

– Que fait-on maintenant ? On s'installe ou on explore ? Interrogea Omi.

– Je propose qu'on explore le coin, suggéra le footballeur du groupe.

– Moi j'veux voir les chambres ! Gémit Yohji. Môssieur Aya m'a fait lever aux aurores ce matin, faut que je récupère !

– Yohji-kun, on n'est pas là en vacances !

– Je veux la plus belle chambre !

– N'y compte pas elle est pour moi, commença Schu avec un sourire.

– Pas question !

– Oh que si ! J'ai posé une option !

– Et ma réservation alors ?

Pendant que les deux play-boys se chamaillaient gentiment, Nagi qui avançait péniblement plié en deux sous le poids de son énorme sac de voyage désigna l'escalier d'un geste.

– Moi j'ai envie de me poser alors faites ce que vous voulez mais grouillez-vous. Je monte chercher les chambres.

Alors qu'il commençait à se traîner vers les marches, une voix grave le rappela.

– On ne devrait pas se séparer et marcher en binôme, déclara Aya.

– T'as peur des fantômes Aya ? Railla Yohji qui n'en ratait décidément pas une depuis le lever du soleil.

Le rouquin le regarda de travers en serrant les dents.

– Y a peut-être pas que des fantômes ici Kudoh.

– Il a raison, intervint Crawford. La maison est grande. Si jamais il arrivait quelque chose à l'un de nous alors qu'il est de l'autre côté du manoir, les autres ne pourraient pas arriver à temps.

– BON ! On fait QUOI ! Hurla presque Nagi.

Silence. Voilà qui n'était pas dans les habitudes autrement plus taciturnes du cadet des Schwarz. Schuldig s'approcha de lui avec précaution, dans le cas où Nagi aurait décider de faire usage de son pouvoir sur lui pour se passer les nerfs. Ca pouvait parfois arriver, notamment lorsqu'il touchait plus ou moins à son précieux ordinateur portable dans le but de découvrir l'accès à son journal intime ou à son blog…

– Wow, du calme Chibi, faut qu'on fasse les équipes et puis on n'est pas pressés…

Le petit brun s'apaisa un peu face à son équipier, poussant un soupir abattu.

– J'en ai marre de porter ça.

– T'as qu'à le poser par terre. Et puis ça n'a pas l'air si lourd que ça, fit Ken en aidant le jeune à se débarrasser de son sac.

– … Hmm, ah si quand même… Reprit-il. Une petite quinzaine de kilos… T'as mis quoi là-dedans ?

– Des… Trucs.

– Ah. Je pose pas de questions alors…

– N'en pose pas, souffla le garçon en secouant la tête.

– Bien, qui va avec qui ? Lança Crawford, désireux d'accélérer un peu les choses qui n'en finissait pas de traîner en longueur.

Nagi et Farfarello haussèrent les épaules, Aya resta silencieux, Ken et Omi échangèrent un regard et Yohji tira calmement sur sa cigarette en synchronisation parfaite avec Schuldig.

– Vous n'avez vraiment pas l'air décidé… Bon, je vais quand même pas faire un tirage au sort, de plus vaut mieux se mélanger.

Yohji soupira.

– Moi j'm'en fous. Mais je propose qu'on mette les Chibis ensemble.

– Ils sont trop kawaii[S4] !

– ON N'EST **PAS** DES CHIBIS ! Hurlèrent les deux plus jeunes en même temps alors que Schuldig esquivait de justesse un sac de sport horriblement lourd qui fonçait sur lui en piqué.

– Bon, Omi et Nagi ensemble, c'est décidé, trancha Crawford en se pinçant l'arrête du nez. Ensuite ?

– Moi j'vais avec Farf ! Lança joyeusement Schuldig.

« Mais comment fait ce type pour être toujours en forme ? Il m'épuise, il m'épuise. »

Le voyant soupira :

– D'accord. Ne reste plus que nous. Disons…

– Je vais avec Kenken !

Aya et Omi se regardèrent horrifiés. Ken et Yohji ensemble ? C'était l'apocalypse assurée avant la tombée de la nuit. La maison n'allait pas tenir debout très longtemps si ces deux imbéciles restaient ensemble à fouiner partout.

– NON ! C'est une très mauvaise idée ! Affirma vigoureusement Omi.

Aya hocha la tête.

– Alors on fait quoi ? Demanda Crawford légèrement excédé par ces tergiversations futiles qui n'en finissaient plus.

– Je prends Ken, lâcha Aya. Tu prends Yohji.

– Hey, pourquoi on n'a pas le droit d'être ensemble ?

– Ken-kun, Yohji et toi vous êtes pires qu'un troupeau de mammouths enragés dans un magasin de porcelaine. C'est carrément hors de question.

– Haaaan ! Tu vas m'manquer Kenken !

– Adieu Yohtan ! J't'aimais bien !

– Bien, ceci étant réglé, chacun prend son coéquipier et fait ce qu'il a à faire. Dispersion, ordonna le leader des Schwarz en ignorant superbement les pitreries des Weiss.

– SIR, YES SIR !

* * *

**Note :** Pourquoi les Weiss sont-ils forcés d'investir une maison hantée pas si hantée que ça ?

Que cache Nagi dans les profondeurs obscures de son sac de sport attaqueur de Schuldig ?

Pourquoi Yohji n'a t-il pas dormi de la nuit ?

Que vont faire quatre couples de bishonen livrés à eux-même dans les abîmes ténébreux d'un manoir anthropophage ?

La réponse au prochain épisode Haunted House ou comment plonger dans le gouffre de connerie qui me sert ma boîte crânienne.

Bon… Je vais m'éviter un commentaire[S5] trop éprouvant pour mes/mon faible(s) neurone(s[S6] ) faudrait pas les abîmer plus qu'ils ne sont déjà… Quoique à ce stade… C'est difficile de faire pire…

Enfin bref, j'arrête là mon monologue sur la négativité profonde de ma vie et je vous dis…Bah quoi au fait ? Ah oui, si vous avez des critiques, des commentaires ou des coups de gueule, c'est en bas !

Voilà ! Prochain chapitre… Euh un jour ^^ !

**Commentaires :**

[S1] D'où l'expression bouffer les pissenlits par la racine mdr.

[S2] Ho ho ho ! Suspeeeeeeeeeeeens !

[S3] …MON ! Lol, roh oui je craque, j'ai bien le droit non ?

[S4] On m'a signalé dans une review que ça s'écrivait « Kawaii » et non « kawai ». Après vérif, effectivement, je traîne cette boulette depuis un moment au temps pour moi et mon inculture reconnue. Voilà donc l'erreur corrigée avec des années de retard mdr !

[S5] Trop tard, j'suis déjà en train de le faire. (soupir) Ah, je suis fatiguééééeee ! Mais à un point !

[S6] Dernier fait à vérifier, nous (mon chien qui pue et moi, car je ne sais pas si vous savez, mais mon chien qui pue est un grand expert en matière de neurones… Enfin ceux des autres quoi, lui il a une araignée qui gratte au plafond. Con de chien qui pue va, il vient de bouffer ma grolle. VIENS ICI TOUT DE SUITE RENDS-MOI MES POMPES ! L'abruti, il prend des risques avec ça vie là, il vient de me piquer mes baskets. Tant pis pour lui. Et fermez la parenthèse. Pas trop tôt)… Donc je reprends, nous ne savons pas encore si je suis pourvue d'un neurone ou de plusieurs. Au quel cas, il serait urgent de les remplacer paske je vais pas aller loin dans la vie avec ça… Boarff… De toute façon on s'en tape j'ai bac –2 moi alors…


	2. Chapter 2

Titre : Haunted House

Auteur : Syhdaal

Genre : Maison hantée

Base : Weiss Kreuz

Couples : Ah, en voilà une question qu'elle est bonne… J'y travaille, toujours lentement, mais j'y travaille…

Disclaimer : Bon… Ca fait toujours une semaine (p'tête deux depuis l'temps) que je suis en vacances grâce aux courageux jeunes gens qui passent leur bac, donc, je m'ennuie et comme j'ai envie de me faire peur, j'ai décidé d'écrire ça. Ceux qui craignent des lésions cérébrales pour leurs cerveaux délicats causées par l'amas de conneries que je peux sortir, ne lisez pas. Si votre cerveau ne craint plus rien, vous pouvez y aller. Je décline toute responsabilité en cas d'emmerdement de rat mort. Dieu que je m'ennuie en ce moment c'est dingue. En plus j'ai la dalle, y fait beau, je suis seule et abandonnée de tous et y a plus de bonbons dans la boite. Ma vie est un enfer. Puisque j'vous l'dit.

Ah oui, j'ai oublié de dire que les persos de Weiss Kreuz ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas, ils ont été crées par Kyoko Tsuchiya et blablabla…

_/ Blablabla. /_ : Conversation télépathique

* * *

**Haunted House**

Chapitre 2

La joyeuse petite troupe se sépara donc et c'est deux par deux que les assassins commencèrent leur premier tour d'exploration, histoire de se faire une idée de l'état de l'habitation dans laquelle ils devraient séjourner jusqu'à accomplissement de la mission. Ils étaient néanmoins partis armés, juste au cas où, même s'il leur avait semblé à première vue que la propriété était déserte. Et abandonnée depuis un certain temps, mais ça ne voulait rien dire. Certains endroits comme le hall d'entrée n'étaient guère envahi par la poussière, signe qu'il y avait eu une activité relativement récente. Après tout, on n'était jamais à l'abri d'un guet-apens dans ce genre de métier…

Les premiers à partir à l'aventure furent les cadets de l'équipe et leur binôme plus ou moins forcés. Pas que ça les dérangeaient, ils se connaissaient suffisamment après les heures passées en ligne à se battre l'un contre l'autre, plus par jeu que par véritable animosité. Mais cela les distrayait mutuellement d'avoir un adversaire à la hauteur en matière de piratage informatique. Omi et Nagi prirent la direction des escaliers, le plus jeune des deux de nouveau plié sous la masse énorme de son sac. Ils avaient décidé d'explorer rapidement le premier étage et d'aller à l'essentiel : explorer les chambres où ils passeraient la nuit. Manx leur avait indiqué qu'elles étaient au premier ce qui arrangeait les affaires de la petite troupe : nul besoin d'aller s'exiler au second ou dans une partie éloignée d'une issue pour dormir.

– Dis-moi, t'as mis quoi là dedans ?

– Des trucs…

– Comme ? T'as pris de l'équipement spécial ?

BOUM !

Il n'eut jamais l'occasion d'entendre la réponse que Nagi aurait pu lui donner. Le petit télékinésiste venait de rater une marche dans l'escalier et de s'effondrer avec perte et fracas[S1] . Son pied s'était pris dans un repli du lourd tapis élimé qui recouvrait les escaliers. Omi se précipita pour l'aider à se relever : des gémissements lui parvenait de dessous le sac, lui indiquant que le petit Schwarz s'était probablement blessé (ou en tous cas, fait très mal). Le petit blond le débarrassa de son sac et l'aida à se remettre debout. Le dérapage dans les escaliers n'avait pas épargné Nagi mais l'adolescent avait réussi à sauver ses dents de la rencontre impitoyable avec le rebord d'une marche en bois particulièrement dure.

– Nagi ça va ? S'écria Schuldig du pied de l'escalier où la chute du garçon n'avait échappé à personne.

– Ca va ! Lança t-il d'une voix assez forte pour être entendu de ses équipiers quelques mètres plus bas tout en ravalant son humiliation du moment.

– Tu es sûr ? Interrogea Omi sans lâcher son bras le temps qu'il reprenne son équilibre sur les marches.

Le jeune Schwarz hocha la tête, incertain. Il fit doucement jouer les articulations de son bras et grimaça. Finalement, ça n'allait pas si bien que ça.

– Enfin je crois…

– Je vais t'aider à porter ton sac. Ca ira mieux à deux non ? Dit Omi en lui offrant un sourire.

De façade, certes, mais un sourire tout de même. C'était si facile. On s'attirait beaucoup plus facilement les faveurs et la confiance des gens par la douceur et Omi le savait. Après tout, sa couverture principale était d'être lycéen et fleuriste pendant son temps libre pour payer ses études. En dehors de ces considérations, il avait rarement l'occasion de côtoyer une personne de son âge ayant relativement les mêmes centres d'intérêts que lui, même si Nagi restait un opposant.

– Hm. Si tu le dis.

« Pas très causant… Mais je suis sûr qu'il peut sourire. Note à moi-même, remercier Yohji et Schu pour nous avoir collés ensemble. »

– Alors, tu prends quelle chambre ?

Le petit brun haussa les épaules, peu intéressé pour le moment. Il ne comptait pas s'établir dans une chambre seul alors que le reste de la demeure n'avait pas été sécurisé et il n'était pas sûr de l'efficacité du Weiss en cas d'attaque extérieure même s'il connaissait ses talents de tireur d'élite. Avait-il une arme dissimulée sous ses vêtements ?

– On n'a qu'à visiter, on s'installera après, proposa le petit brun.

– Okay.

Ils laissèrent le lourd bagage près de la rampe d'escalier et firent face à l'étage qui s'étendait devant eux. Le palier menant aux chambres était assez long et large, et il faisait plutôt sombre mais ils pouvaient tout de même y voir. Sur leur droite, un corridor relativement spacieux disparaissait dans l'obscurité, débouchant probablement sur un accès au second étage ainsi qu'à une autre aile de la maison. Idem du côté gauche. Il leur faudrait explorer cette partie là également. Crawford leur avait signalé que son propre binôme se dirigerait vers l'aile droite du premier étage après avoir fait les vérifications d'usage au niveau inférieur. Nagi s'empara d'une lampe de poche qu'il avait emportée pour plus de confort et dirigea le rayon lumineux droit devant eux. Il y avait trois portes de chaque côté du couloir et une dernière leur faisait face. Un frisson simultané courut le long de leur échine lorsque l'éclat de lumière jaune de la lampe torche se posa sur cette dernière entrée close qui leur sembla plus large que les autres. Les deux jeunes assassins décidèrent d'un commun accord d'explorer d'abord les pièces sur la droite du palier. Ils se dirigèrent vers la première porte et l'ouvrirent tout en restant sur le qui-vive.

La chambre était poussiéreuse, emplie d'une odeur de renfermé mais semblait normale. Elle était simplement meublée, presque austère : une armoire, un grand lit, une commode et un bureau, le tout en bois massif et sombre. De beaux meubles, anciens certes, mais il ne s'agissait pas là de mobilier de petite valeur.

– C'est très grand. A ton avis, elles sont toutes comme ça ? Demanda distraitement Omi en faisant le tour de la pièce.

– J'sais pas. Voyons la deuxième.

Ils décidèrent d'explorer d'abord le côté droit. Celle-ci était grande et assez dépouillée hormis l'immense lit à baldaquin qui trônait en son centre. Les rideaux blancs qui habillaient les montants du lit étaient drapés sur les poutres de bois et le papier peint aux tons fanés avait dû être d'une jolie couleur pastelle orangée mais le temps et la lumière l'avait délavé au point qu'il n'était plus que d'une vague couleur jaunâtre.

– Ca devait être une chambre de femme, observa Nagi. Il y a toujours des cosmétiques sur la maquilleuse.

Son compagnon s'approcha et saisit ce qui semblait être un poudrier aux côtés sculptés… Ou était-ce un pot contenant un baume ? Il nota aussi la présence d'un miroir à main joliment ouvragé qui lui parut être en argent ou en étain : ce genre d'objet était devenu rare…

– C'est comme si le temps avait été suspendu ici. On dirait que tout est encore prêt à être utilisé…

Nagi ne dit rien. Quelque chose d'étrange régnait dans ces chambres où tout semblait avoir échappé aux dégâts du temps alors que de l'extérieur, la maison semblait sur le point de s'effondrer.

La troisième chambre fut sans surprise pour eux, semblable à la première : meubles massifs mais peu de décor si ce n'était une cheminée de marbre noir qui semblait dater d'un autre âge. Les fenêtres donnaient sur le parc mal entretenu. Ils firent rapidement un tour d'horizon des trois chambres restantes situées sur la gauche du palier. Les chambres de ce côté avaient vue sur l'océan et son air vif.

La plus proche des escaliers disposait d'un mobilier différent, semblant plus récent si ce n'était pour la malle ancienne et imposante qui trônait au pied du lit. Il y avait également un bureau et deux chaises ainsi qu'une immense armoire. Pas d'éléments de décor là non plus.

La suivante, située en face de la chambre de femme, était plus hétéroclite et ils y trouvèrent des murs aux tons blancs et bleus. Le lit était là aussi à baldaquins mais les rideaux semblaient cependant avoir disparus. Ils y trouvèrent également une bibliothèque sur un pan de mur qui comptait quelques ouvrages en langues étrangères mais dont la plupart des rayonnages étaient vides.

La sixième chambre enfin, avait des couleurs plus soutenues (quoique pâlissantes) ainsi qu'un paravent ancien en laque qui habillait le mur du fond à proximité d'une armoire. Elle disposait d'un lit différent, dont les lourds montants aux arabesques compliquées étaient en fer forgés à la différence du mobilier en bois des autres chambres.

Finalement, ils firent face à la septième porte. Celle du bout du couloir. Sa porte de bois semblait plus massive, plus lourde que les autres. Nagi et Omi échangèrent un regard plein d'appréhension :

– On ouvre ?

– On ouvre.

Le jeune Weiss posa la main sur la poignée et l'actionna. Sans aucun résultat.

– Pousse plus fort, fit Nagi.

Omi recommença, en y mettant plus de force. Sans succès. Son compagnon leva les yeux au ciel et soupira.

– T'as qu'à le faire si tu te crois plus malin ! Lança Omi exaspéré.

– C'est ce que je vais faire. Pousse-toi.

Nagi posa sa main sur la poignée et ferma les yeux.

Il pouvait presque sentir les mécanismes de la serrure s'actionner.

I-m-m-o-b-i-l-e.

– Tss…

Il recommença, en forçant un peu mais pas trop. Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'il brise quelque chose dans le mécanisme mais le fait que sa télékinésie ne parvienne pas à actionner ce dernier commençait à l'inquiéter.

– Je n'y arrive pas. Ca ne bouge pas.

– Mais…

– Je ne sais pas. C'est « coincé ». Comme si il n'y avait rien. J'ai sentit les mécanismes s'enclencher et puis c'est comme si tout avait disparu. Je n'ai rien « touché ».

– Bon, ben si toi tu n'arrives pas à ouvrir cette porte, c'est pas la peine d'insister. Ca fait qu'y a six chambres de potables et…

– On est huit… Hooo la laaa, fit le plus jeune des deux en passant une main sur son visage. Cherche pas, ça va encore être pour notre pomme.

– C'est même certain, lâcha Omi d'un air blasé. Bon, tu préfères quelle chambre ?

– La chambre bleue était plutôt pas mal.

– J'étais sûr que tu dirais ça, dit Omi en souriant jusqu'aux oreilles. On va chercher nos affaires et on les met dans cette chambre là ?

– Tu comptes rester ?

– De une, je te signale qu'on ne doit pas se séparer. Ensuite, on va sûrement être collés ensemble pour le partage des chambres par Yohji et Schuldig…

– C'est vrai. Je sais pas ce qu'ils ont avec nous… Une fois Schu m'a dit qu'on se ressemblait… Moi je ne trouve pas.

Omi haussa les épaules. Le fait qu'ils soient en âge d'aller à l'école et aient tous les deux un nombre de morts dont ils avaient perdu le compte à leur tableau de chasse était sans doute un point commun suffisant. Bon, et ils partageaient les mêmes talents en informatique mais la ressemblance s'arrêtait là à son sens.

– J'sais pas et puis tu les connais, ils sont cinglés. On va aérer, ça sent le renfermé là-dedans…

Pendant qu'Omi se dirigeait vers la fenêtre, Nagi avait laissé tomber son énorme sac près du lit avant de choir sur le matelas en fermant les yeux un instant.

– Oh, viens voir. On a une jolie vue sur la mer d'ici.

– Ah ?

Nagi ouvrit doucement les yeux et se figea d'horreur. Le hurlement du garçon trancha le silence, résonnant dans la chambre aux murs bleus, se répercutant dans le reste de la demeure.

######

Pendant ce temps… Schuldig et Farfarello avaient pris la direction de la partie droite de la maison, c'est à dire la cuisine et toutes sorte d'autres petites pièces telles que des placards, cagibis et autres débarras. Schuldig se mit à fouiller dans les placards en chantonnant, curieux comme toujours. Il avait déjà repéré l'accès au sous-sol mais n'avait pas la moindre envie pour le moment d'aller explorer une cave sombre, humide et probablement infestée de rats et de cafards…. Voir des squelettes des anciens propriétaires.

– Alors, qu'est-ce qui se cache dans cette kitchenette… Des conserves… Des conserves…

Farfarello sentit une légère goutte de sueur lui glisser à l'arrière du crâne. En fait de kitchenette, ça tenait plus de la cuisine de professionnels de la restauration avec plans de travail en inox impeccables, piano de cuisine… Et tout l'équipement imaginable. Schuldig devait vraiment revoir son sens des proportions. Il jeta un coup d'œil un peu partout, faisant le tour de la pièce froide carrelée de blanc et fronça le nez.

– Bon, on a assez de boites de petits pois-carottes périmés pour tenir pendant la troisième guerre mondiale… Bah t'en tires une de tête qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

L'Irlandais haussa les épaules, semblant indifférent, mais son œil unique étudiait la cuisine avec soin, ne laissant aucun détail au hasard.

– Juste l'impression qu'on me regardait…

_/ Exactement ce que je ressentais. Tu penses à quoi ? /_

_/ J'sais pas… Il y a quelque chose de bizarre dans l'atmosphère de cette maison. /_

Schuldig se rembrunit, voilà qui n'était pas une bonne nouvelle pour eux. Farfarello était peut-être aliéné, mais il était loin d'être bête. Il était même très réceptif à ce qui l'entourait et doué d'une intuition relativement aiguisée. Il était tellement réceptif que ça pouvait parfois en devenir effrayant, même pour lui qui entendait des voix, et qui parfois, voyait sa perception des réalités déformée à cause de sa télépathie. Schu se permit un léger sourire : en la présence de Farfarello, nul besoin de se cacher ou de rendre des comptes. Farf acceptait tout simplement le fait qu'il puisse ne pas se sentir bien sans poser d'inutiles questions qui resteraient de toute façon sans réponse. C'était pour ça qu'il l'adorait d'ailleurs. D'autant que l'Irlandais était actuellement dans une de ses brèves périodes de lucidité, ce qui rendait les relations plus simples au sein de l'équipe des Schwarz.

– Pourquoi tu souris comme ça ?

Schu secoua la tête sans se donner la peine d'effacer son sourire stupide.

– Laisse tomber.

Le jeune homme borgne haussa les épaules. Inutile de le forcer à cracher le morceau, il savait son compagnon d'une obstination sans bornes. Il regarda une fois de plus tout autour de lui.

– La maison est grande. Ca m'étonnerait pas qu'il y ait des passages ou des trappes.

– Farf, tu regardes trop la télé.

– Et c'est un télépathe hyper rapide qui me dit ça ?

– Bah oui, affirma ledit télépathe en le toisant de sa relative hauteur (c'est à dire les trois centimètres de plus que lui si l'on ne comptait pas sa volumineuse tignasse).

Le plus jeune des deux secoua la tête, incrédule. Schuldig parlait avec un aplomb qu'il ne lui avait été donné de voir chez aucune autre personne. A part peut-être Crawford, mais Crawford était d'une assurance impressionnante : le leader des Schwarz savait cependant de quoi il parlait en toutes circonstances, et sa fonction lui imposait d'avoir une autorité à toute épreuve… Notamment si on prenait en considération la composition de son équipe.

– T'es un idiot, lâcha Farfarello d'un ton inexpressif en reprenant sa joute verbale avec Schuldig.

– T'es cinglé.

– Moi j'assume.

– Comment veux-tu que j'assume quelque chose de faux ?

– Comment fait Brad pour te supporter toute la journée ?

– Folie pure ?

– Schu…

– Calme et patience à toute épreuve ?

L'Irlandais soupira.

« Il doit être sous Prozac pour ne pas l'étrangler, c'est pas possible. »

– Farf.

– Quoi…

– Je t'ai entendu.

– Je vois. Bon, où est caché le tiroir à couteaux ici…

– Farfarello…

– Tu préfères peut-être explorer la cave sans lampe de poche, suggéra l'Irlandais sans plus lui prêter attention en ouvrant des tiroirs au hasard pour trouver ce qu'il cherchait.

– Non merci, l'humidité me donne des frisottis, rétorqua le rouquin en rejetant une mèche de cheveux flamboyant derrière son épaule.

Un petit gloussement secoua les épaules larges de Farfarello qui lui tournait toujours le dos en poursuivant ses recherches :

– Princess.

– Pardon ?

– Nothing.

– Tu me le paieras.

– Un jour, peut-être, nargua le cadet toujours en pleine exploration des placards et autres tiroirs à ustensiles.

– Dis Farfie…

– Hm ?

– Tu crois que Brad…

– Ne pose pas cette question. Je n'ai pas la réponse. Mais toi ?

– Moi…

Voilà une grande question à laquelle lui-même n'avait pas de réponse. Crawford et lui étaient très proches, cela était certain : les années passées à travailler, vivre et tuer ensemble les avaient étroitement liés. Mais Crawford restait une énigme pour lui qui était incapable de déchiffrer son esprit insondable. Et Brad Crawford n'était pas homme à dévoiler aisément ses sentiments, malheureusement pour lui.

– Je crois, dit-il lentement en observant ses pieds.

Farfarello arrête un instant de s'agiter, levant le nez vers le plafond blanc, comme s'il cherchait quelque chose.

– Croire n'est pas suffisant Schuldig.

Cette phrase arracha un sourire au télépathe.

– Oui, tu en connais un rayon toi sur croire ou ne pas croire.

Le borgne haussa les épaules :

– Dieu seul le sait, dit-il avec un petit sourire énigmatique, amusé au-delà des mots.

– HAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !

Ils levèrent le nez vers le premier étage dans un bel ensemble avant de se mettre à courir en direction des escaliers. Les gamins avaient des problèmes.

######

Simultanément, dans une autre aile du rez-de-chaussée de la vaste demeure… Aya et Ken s'étaient éloignés côte à côte dans une humeur un peu moins joviale. Ils avaient toujours partagés des rapports particuliers, oscillant perpétuellement entre l'amitié et la tension. La principale raison en était leur manque de tact mutuel. Si Aya ne savait pas mettre les formes et manquait parfois cruellement de sensibilité, Ken était connu pour ne pas réfléchir avant d'ouvrir la bouche et de proférer des énormités. En dehors de ces problèmes chroniques de communication qui menaient régulièrement à des frictions, ils étaient relativement proches, même si leur rencontre avait été pour le moins houleuse la fameuse nuit où Aya avait été recruté par Birman[S2] pour Kritiker.

– Dis Aya, tu trouves pas qu'il fait froid ?

– Hn.

– Sérieux, y a un de ces courants d'air, murmura le brun en soufflant dans ses mains.

– Hn.

Aya dut admettre que son coéquipier n'avait pas tort. Un courant d'air glacial les accompagnait depuis qu'ils avaient laissé le reste de l'équipe et qu'ils étaient partis en exploration de leur côté. Il ne faisait pourtant pas si froid dehors, même si une bise cinglante venue de l'océan tout proche soufflait à leur arrivée sur le site. C'était à croire qu'une fenêtre (voire carrément un pan de mur entier) avait été brisée, pourtant toute les pièces parcourues jusque là ne montraient aucun signe de détérioration si ce n'était une impressionnante couche de poussière et de toiles d'araignée.

Les deux Weiss longeaient une enfilade de pièces toutes aussi grandes les unes que les autres. Contrairement à Schuldig et Farfarello, ils étaient partis à gauche de l'escalier principal. Peut-être les pièces se rejoignaient-elles au centre de la maison ?

– Mince, c'est immense ici ! T'as vu la taille de cette salle ?

– Ken, c'est un manoir. C'est _normal_ que ce soit grand, soupira le rouquin en continuant d'avancer, renonçant à la furieuse envie de se masser les tempes du bout des doigts en prévision de la migraine qui s'installerait incessamment sous peu entre ses deux yeux.

Ken lui tira la langue, se sachant puéril à souhait mais la froideur d'Aya l'enrageait.

« Je sais que c'est gamin mais qu'est-ce qu'il peut être con alors ! Ca lui boucherait pas le trou du cul de faire un sourire quand même ! »

– Je t'ai vu.

– Ben prends une photo, ça dure plus longtemps.

– Ken… Râla le roux d'un air menaçant.

Le brun continua son exploration en l'ignorant ouvertement, signe qu'il était maintenant de mauvaise humeur.

« Génial, je l'ai mis en colère. Mais pourquoi faut-il toujours que ça me tombe dessus ? » Gémit intérieurement le leader des Weiss.

« Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai accepté cette mission avant même d'en connaître le contenu ? La prochaine fois j'attends de savoir avant de dire oui ! De tous les tueurs à gages au monde, fallait qu'on tombe sur les Schwarz ! Ah je hais ma vie ! Et pis pourquoi j'ai pas pris Yohji ? Lui au moins il l'aurait fermée. »

Une petite voix railleuse à l'arrière de son crâne lui répondit simplement qu'il préférait cent fois supporter le babillage ininterrompu de Ken aux détails peu ragoûtants de la vie sexuelle de l'autoproclamé play-boy. Ils continuèrent leur progression en silence jusqu'à ce que Ken reprenne la parole, curieux.

– Aya ?

– Hm ?

– On peut s'arrêter pour faire le tour de la pièce ? Y a un tas d'objets bizarres entreposés là-bas.

– Pourquoi faire ? Tu les vois bien d'ici non ? Répondit le roux, lassé de ces questions.

Il y avait bien un tas de bric à brac entreposé dans un coin de ce qui semblait être une bibliothèque. Globes terrestres, anciennes mappemondes jaunies, gros volumes encyclopédiques aux coins écornés. Il y avait même un tableau noir et de la poussière de craie répandue partout au sol. En dehors de ça, rien d'assez intéressant pour qu'ils s'y arrêtent lors d'un premier tour d'exploration.

– C'est tout, on continue, lâcha Ken légèrement irrité.

Dix mètres plus loin.

– Aya ?

– Quoi encore ?

Surpris par l'éclat de voix de son aîné, Ken fit instinctivement un pas en arrière.

– Rien. C'est pas la peine de crier comme ça !

– C'est pas d'ma faute si tu poses que des questions débiles ! Explosa Aya, à bout de nerfs. Si tu veux faire quelque chose fais-le ! T'as pas besoin de moi !

– Primo, je ne pose pas de questions débiles, et secundo, ça te dérangerait d'être plus sympa avec moi ?

– Alors arrête de l'ouvrir pour dire des conneries, ça me fera des vacances !

– Quoi ? C'est toi qu'est con ! TU fais toujours une tronche de deux pieds de long ! TU gueules toujours sur tout le monde ! Tu crois que c'est agréable de se faire tout le temps aboyer dessus par un pauvre type qui sait même pas ce que le mot GENTILLESSE veut dire ! T'ES INVIVABLE !

– Moi JE suis INVIVABLE ? C'est QUI qui tape le bordel à six heures du mat pour aller s'entraîner à taper dans un stupide ballon ? C'est QUI qui laisse traîner ses affaires partout, qui range jamais ? C'est QUI qui s'arrange pour se foutre dans le pétrin même dans la plus simple des missions ? C'est QUI qui pose des questions DEBILES comme le DEBILE qu'il est ! Utilise ton cerveau ABRUTI des fois ça MARCHE !

Un éclat fugitif de douleur passa dans les yeux sombres de Ken mais le brun reprit rapidement contenance en le toisant du plus haut qu'il put. Il savait que cela n'aurait pas d'effet, sachant qu'il avait quelques centimètres de moins que son leader et aurait préféré lui déboîter la mâchoire d'un coup bien ajusté mais il risquait de signer là son arrêt de mort.

– Si tu le dis, cracha le garçon avec un regard assassin.

Il se détourna et fit quelques pas.

« Alors c'est vrai. Lui aussi il sait que je suis un incapable. »

Il émit un petit rire, amer, et continua à avancer, laissant Aya pour le moins stupéfait par ses actions derrière lui. Ils se disputaient parfois, mais Aya n'était pas si dur avec lui en règle générale. Ils avaient toujours évolué dans une sorte de crainte et de respect mutuel, mais il semblait que ce fragile terrain d'entente ait lui aussi volé en éclat. Ca ne pouvait pas durer.

Ca ne durait jamais. Kase aussi avait fini par lui faire de terribles reproches, jusqu'à désirer sa mort. Une amitié sincère, sans reproches et sans jalousies existait-elle vraiment ? Il s'était souvent posé la question, supposant que non.

« Aya est parfait. Je l'admire. Il est tellement parfait. Je ne sais rien faire à part tuer. Même ça je sais pas le faire bien. Juste bon à rien, Kenken. »

Il s'arrêta et s'appuya contre un mur, les épaules secouées par un rire mordant qui n'arrivait plus à arrêter : l'ironie de la situation lui apparaissait particulièrement drôle.

– Ken ? S'inquiéta Aya, s'approchant de lui pour vérifier qu'il allait bien.

Un tel comportement n'était pas dans les habitudes de son équipier. Ken n'était pas cynique et froid, comme ce rire cassant qui avait franchit ses lèvres. Ken était plein d'une chaleur et d'une insouciance que lui-même avait perdu depuis longtemps. Il était difficile de conserver un sourire véritable dans leur travail. Il remarqua les poings serrés du jeune homme et se mordit la lèvre. Il avait dû le blesser. Mais il se savait incapable de prononcer les mots d'excuses qui effaceraient l'incident.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? Il pète un plomb ou quoi ? »

– Décidément… Je suis vraiment bon à rien… N'est-ce pas Aya-kun ? Fit-il en lui jetant un coup d'œil en biais, dissimulé par ses mèches sombres.

– Ken je…

Le plus jeune des deux secoua la tête en signe de dénégation.

– Laisse tomber.

Il s'apprêtait à continuer son chemin quand un hurlement d'horreur brisa le silence.

– Ca vient du premier, murmura Aya en sentant l'angoisse le gagner.

Il vit une lueur d'effroi passer dans les yeux sombres de Ken.

– Omi…

Ken se rua en direction des escaliers, suivit de près par Aya qui avait déjà dégainé son katana.

######

Au même moment… Les deux aînés du groupe s'étaient quant à eux dirigés vers le premier étage et son aile droite pour explorer les pièces attenantes aux chambres que les deux plus jeunes visitaient juste en haut des escaliers.

– C'est quand même grand ici. Surtout par rapport à l'allure de la maison dehors, lâcha Yohji qui tentait de dénombrer les pièces de la demeure et d'en évaluer la taille.

– Aa. Ca doit donner quelque chose comme huit cent mètres carrés…

– Ouais. A vu de nez, ici y a à peu près une quinzaine de pièces, chambres comprises.

Ils arrivèrent à un tournant du couloir. Cela leur laissait donc le choix entre ouvrir la porte qui se trouvait devant eux ou bien continuer leur chemin le long du corridor poussiéreux qui menait probablement à un accès au second étage plus loin. Yohji avait toujours été doté d'une curiosité dévorante, ce qui l'avait poussé à exercer quelques temps dans sa lointaine jeunesse (il étouffa un rire amer, il n'avait que vingt-deux ans, après tout) le métier dangereux mais terriblement intéressant de détective privé. Il ignorait tout de l'avis de Crawford sur la question, mais lui était d'avis d'explorer petit à petit tous les recoins du manoir avant de se précipiter à l'étage supérieur pour voir ce qu'il s'y cachait.

– On entre ? Proposa t-il au leader des Schwarz.

Crawford hocha la tête. Il n'avait guère eu d'indices sur le futur proche mais sentait qu'ils devaient explorer correctement les lieux qui s'offraient à eux avant de prendre quelque décision que ce soit. Il dégaina son arme à feu et après avoir échangé un regard avec Yohji qui était lui aussi paré à toute éventualité, il ouvrit précautionneusement la porte. Un premier coup d'œil leur permit de reprendre une attitude moins défensive. Rien de bien étrange ici, il ne s'agissait que d'un bureau.

– C'est juste un bureau, observa Yohji en faisant écho aux pensées de son aîné, se frottant par avance les mains à l'idée de ce qu'il allait pouvoir y trouver. Y a sûrement quelque chose d'intéressant là dedans. Y a toujours des trucs intéressants dans les bureaux.

Crawford croisa les bras et haussa un sourcil.

– C'est le détective qui parle ?

Yohji lui fit un clin d'œil, amusé. Bien sûr, Crawford savait tout ou presque du passé connu de chaque membre des Weiss et il ne s'en formalisait pas. Eux aussi avaient remués quelques vieux dossiers vaseux pour en savoir un peu plus sur leurs ennemis récurrents, mais leurs habilités particulières y étaient sans doute pour quelque chose dans le fait que les Schwarz étaient introuvables… Ou presque !

– C'est comme le vélo, les mauvaises habitudes ça s'oublie pas !

Yohji investit la pièce aux couleurs sobres et se tourna pour ouvrir les portes d'une armoire et se mettre à farfouiller à l'intérieur, curieux. L'Américain qui ouvrait des tiroirs en quête de quelque chose (il ne savait pas trop quoi mais quelque chose à tout le moins) se releva brusquement :

– Yohji, tu ne devrais pas rester là, averti l'homme.

– Et pourquoi ? Demanda le jeune play-boy toujours en pleine investigation dans les profondeurs obscures de l'armoire.

Crawford n'eut pas le temps de lui répondre, une horde d'araignées velues venait de tomber du plus haut rayon de l'armoire, ratant de peu la tête de Yohji.

– AAAAH ! Quelle horreur !

L'aîné des deux étouffa (à peine) un petit rire devant la mine dégoûtée de Yohji.

– Arachnophobe ?

– Ne me confonds pas avec Omi, rétorqua Yohji. Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas prévenu avant ?

– J'étais en train de le faire.

– Ces choses poilues auraient put se retrouver dans mes tifs[S3] ! J'ai mis une heure à me coiffer ce matin moi. Je ne tombe pas dans les pommes en voyant une araignée mais ça veut pas dire que j'adore en avoir en barrette.

– Avec du vernis à ongles noir, tu serais raccord avec le… Décor.

– Oh, de l'humour du grand Brad Crawford ? S'amusa Yohji en dispersant la troupe d'arachnides galopants du bout du pied.

La colonie de bestioles se dispersa pour disparaître dans quelques interstices entre les plinthes et les lames du plancher sombre et poussiéreux.

– Ravi de pouvoir te surprendre.

Yohji lui dédia un sourire : la compagnie du leader des Schwarz était en fait plutôt agréable, contrairement à ce qu'il s'était imaginé. Il reprit son exploration de l'armoire et Crawford fouillait le reste de la pièce. Il y avait un lourd fauteuil matelassé de velours vert et le bureau lui-même était ancien et en bois massif. Un des tiroirs était verrouillé. Crawford soupira.

– Aurais-tu par hasard un passe-partout sur toi ? Il semblerait que nous ayons un tiroir récalcitrant.

– Bien sûr ! Chantonna Yohji en s'approchant de lui et du tiroir en question sur lequel Crawford était penché.

– Etonnant qu'il soit resté fermé si le bâtiment est vide depuis si longtemps. Il y aurait au moins dû avoir des voleurs… Déclara l'Américain.

– C'est vrai. Mais bizarrement, les lieux n'ont pas l'air d'avoir été pillés.

– C'est justement ce qui me semble étrange.

– Les rumeurs disent que la baraque est hantée… Peut-être que ça a tenu les gens à l'écart.

– L'appât du gain est plus fort que la peur en général.

Yohji échangea avec Crawford un regard entendu. Ils étaient arrivés à la même déduction.

– Je suis d'accord, c'est bizarre. Mais en attendant, on a un tiroir… Ouvert ! S'exclama t-il avec un dernier tour de poignet en ouvrant effectivement le tiroir mystérieux à présent déverrouillé.

– J'avoue que tes capacités de cambrioleur m'épatent. Etonnant de la part d'un Weiss.

– Que veux-tu mon cher Crawford, on se refait pas !

Crawford eut un petit sourire presque amusé et tourna son regard vers le contenu du tiroir. Il renfermait ce qui semblait être un cahier ou un livre de notes assez ancien. La couverture était épaisse et cartonnée. Un liseré doré soulignait les bords élimés de la couverture d'un rouge très sombre, presque brun. Il allait ouvrir le cahier afin de jeter un œil à son contenu mais son sang ne fit qu'un tour lorsqu'un hurlement d'horreur retentit dans les profondeurs de la maison. Crawford était déjà sur ses pieds et se ruait hors du bureau avec Yohji sur ses talons. Ils se retrouvèrent en quelques enjambées dans le couloir des chambres. Yohji et lui étaient déjà en train d'ouvrir successivement toutes les portes quand Schuldig et Farfarello firent irruption à leurs côtés, suivit de peu par Aya et Ken.

– Ici !

Farfarello entra le premier dans la pièce d'où provenait le cri, talonné par les autres. Omi était debout près de la fenêtre, pétrifié. Nagi était tout près de lui, l'air terrifié, une main crispée sur le t-shirt du blond. Leurs aînés investirent la chambre et commencèrent à en faire le tour, pendant que Schuldig s'approchait des deux adolescents.

– Chibi, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Nagi pointa un doigt tremblant vers le lit. Il était livide de peur.

– Y a quelque chose…

– Le lit ?

Aya et Crawford examinèrent le lit d'un œil plus attentif quoique prudent pendant que Farf faisait le tour de la pièce, ouvrant l'armoire et inspectant les rayonnages dépouillés de la bibliothèque pleine de poussière. Yohji et Ken mirent un genou à terre de chaque côté du lit et d'un œil entendu se baissèrent en même temps pour jeter un œil sous le meuble, arme à portée de main juste au cas où… Mais ils n'y trouvèrent rien.

– Il n'y a rien, observa Ken.

Nagi secoua doucement la tête. Il avait retrouvé un semblant de calme depuis l'arrivée des aînés de la troupe mais il n'avait pas réussi à retrouver sa voix pour leur indiquer où chercher. Il était pourtant sûr d'avoir vu Aya lever le nez pour scruter le plafond mais le leader des Weiss semblait n'avoir rien vu. Pourtant, on ne pouvait guère rater cette horreur.

– Au-dessus.

Yohji s'assit sur le lit et leva le nez. Sa réaction ne se fit pas attendre, contrairement à son collègue.

– ACK ! S'étrangla t-il en palissant à vue d'œil.

Les autres levèrent la tête, la peur au ventre. Qu'avaient vu Nagi et Yohji de si terrifiant pour avoir une telle expression sur le visage ?

– Quelle horreur… Souffla Balinese.

– 'S damn creepy, ne Crawford ? Murmura Schuldig.

Crawford hocha simplement la tête. Schuldig avait plutôt bien résumé la situation.

* * *

**Note :** Hmm… Je sais pas trop quoi penser de ce chapitre. Techniquement, il n'est pas terminé mais je trouve que c'est mieux si ça s'arrête là. En fait, vu qu'il ne restait qu'une dizaine de lignes… Autant que ce soit dans le prochain chapitre. En plus ça colle mieux.

Sinon, je viens de me rendre compte que je n'ai pas répondu aux questions de fin d'épiso… Euh de chapitre du n°1… Ma foi, vous le saurez bien un jour…

Quand je le saurais moi-même quoi… Ah ma vie est un enfer !

Je vais m'arrêter avant de faire un roman paske sinon… J'ai pas fini.

Bon, pour les insultes c'est par là bas (je compte sur vous, soyez sympas ^^) !

Prochain chapitre… Quand je l'aurais tapé… Disons quelque chose comme trois semaines pour trois pages quoi…

**Commentaires :**

[S1] M'enfin, surtout avec fracas quoi… Et pis d'abord pourquoi perte ? Mince, encore une question sans réponse… J'en ai une liste longue comme un jour sans chocolat…

[S2] Voir le manga de Weiss Kreuz.

[S3] Heuuuuuuuuuuurk !

Je dois l'avouer, CA c'est mon cauchemar. J'ai horreur de toutes ces bêtes ailées qui rampent qui volent qui font je ne sais pas trop quoi mais qui sont là. Même les papillons j'aime pas ça. Insectes, araignées et compagnie JE HAIS ! Franchement, j'préfère 100 fois, 1000 fois les serpents et les rats, c'est plus sympa.

OH MY GOD A LADYBUG! Somebody saaaaaaaaaaaave meeeeeeeeeeeee…


	3. Chapter 3

Titre : Haunted House

Auteur : Syhdaal

Genre : Squelette dans le placard

Base : Weiss Kreuz

Couples : Faudrait peut-être que je commence à y penser en effet…

Disclaimer : Bien ! Nous y voilà ! J'ai cru que j'y arriverais jamais. Dire que cette… Chose (je peux quand même pas qualifier cette infamie d'écrit ?) compte quelque chose comme (fouille dans son porte-doc en plastique bleu, mon trésor !) à peu près cinq chapitres et y en a que deux de tapés. Mais je m'en fous ! Je vaincrais !

Enfin peut-être…

Ah oui, j'ai oublié de dire que les persos de Weiss Kreuz ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas, ils ont été crées par Kyoko Tsuchiya et blablabla…

_/ Blablabla. /_ : Conversation télépathique

* * *

**Haunted House**

Chapitre 3

Yohji s'assit sur le lit et leva le nez. Sa réaction ne se fit pas attendre, contrairement à son collègue.

– ACK ! S'étrangla t-il en palissant à vue d'œil.

Les autres levèrent la tête, la peur au ventre. Qu'avaient vu Nagi et Yohji de si terrifiant pour avoir une telle expression sur le visage ?

– Quelle horreur… Souffla Balinese.

– 'S damn creepy, ne Crawford ? Murmura Schuldig.

Crawford hocha simplement la tête. Schuldig avait plutôt bien résumé la situation.

Plusieurs squelettes décharnés les contemplaient du plafond où ils semblaient à la fois cloués et suspendus dans l'atmosphère entre le plafond et le toit du lit. Personne n'osait parler. Ils avaient tous le nez en l'air, une curiosité morbide les empêchant de détourner le regard du spectacle écœurant qui se donnait au-dessus de leurs têtes. Un des cadavres en voie de décomposition, la peau grisâtre tendue et trouée sur ses os saillants tourna la tête vers eux. Il les regardait dans les yeux. Ca les regardait avec des orbites vides et noires qui semblaient fourmiller de choses répugnantes. C'était _vivant_. Les corps semblaient être maintenus dans le vide par une force invisible et pourtant, ils oscillaient doucement, flottant entre deux eaux.

De droite à gauche.

D'un côté à l'autre.

Crawford se surprit à suivre le va et vient du regard. Il jeta un coup d'œil rapide aux autres. Ils étaient comme hypnotisés par la scène. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, il trouva de nouveau son regard attiré par le tableau malsain mais fascinant qui s'offrait à ses yeux. Les dépouilles se balançaient doucement. Comme si…

– Elles flottent[S1] …

– Quoi ?

– On dirait qu'elles flottent.

– Comme des ombres, dit doucement Farfarello.

Schuldig se tourna vers son ami.

– Farfie, c'est pas le mom…

Un des cadavres desséchés tourna ostensiblement sa tête vers Yohji, toujours assis sur le lit. Les lèvres noirâtres s'étirèrent lentement pour découvrir une bouche emplie de vermine grouillante en un sourire inhumain. Les adultes se retrouvèrent à nouveau fascinés par l'horrible chose pendant que Nagi et Omi les regardaient se faire happer par le sordide spectacle, prêts à intervenir. De la bouche immonde du squelette s'échappa une chose longue, noire et luisante qui s'écrasa tout près de la main de Yohji. L'étrange atmosphère se brisa au grand soulagement des cadets du groupe. L'aîné des Weiss bondit le plus loin possible du lit pendant que les autres garçons regardaient avec dégoût la bête, car s'en était une, qui se tortillait désespérément sur le couvre-lit, laissant une trace noirâtre sur toute la surface que son corps d'un ébène luisant touchait.

– Qu'est-ce que c'est que _ça_ ? Souffla Aya, du dégoût transperçant visiblement de sa voix.

– Mais c'est quoi cet endroit ?

Les autres secouèrent la tête, sidérés. Mais quel genre de mission est-ce qu'on leur avait confié ?

Les Schwarz avaient l'air aussi dégoûtés qu'eux sauf Farfarello qui, s'il avait rapidement adopté une position défensive à la chute de l'infecte bestiole en empoignant un de ses couteaux, paraissait plutôt stoïque. Yohji se remettait péniblement de ses émotions et tentait de calmer les battements affolés de son cœur mais il ne manqua pas de remarquer l'air proprement révulsé de Ken. Le brun échangea un regard avec lui et déglutit avec difficulté en maîtrisant le tremblement nerveux qui commençait à gagner ses mains, ses pensées faisant justement écho à celles de Yohji qui songeait qu'ils n'auraient plus toute leur tête à la fin de la mission si c'était une surprise comme ça par jour. Enfin, à juger qu'ils parviennent à boucler de la mission, ce qui au vu des éléments actuels ne lui paraissait plus aussi sûr qu'à leur arrivée sur le site.

Aya avait lui aussi reculé, katana en main et prêt à achever l'animal d'un coup bien ajusté au moindre mouvement suspect. Quant à Omi et Nagi, ils avaient carrément cessé de respirer, prêts à s'enfuir en hurlant à la moindre alerte. Tout tueurs à gages qu'ils fussent, lutter contre les forces du mal incarnées en une armée de zombies dégueux ou de serpents noirs ne les tentaient pas outre mesure…

– Brad, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Demanda Schuldig d'un air incertain sur les mesures à prendre.

Brad saurait sûrement quoi faire. Il savait toujours.

– On maîtrise la… Chose.

– Et comment ?

– Du lombricide[S2] ?

Tout le monde se tourna vers l'aîné du groupe, un air médusé sur le visage.

– Est-ce que j'ai rêvé ou Brad Crawford notre Fearless Leader vient de faire de l'humour ?

Crawford fusilla l'Allemand du regard, lui intimant de rengainer ses vannes douteuses le temps qu'ils puissent tirer au clair cette situation hautement déplaisante :

– Je suppose que la meilleure solution est de lui tordre le cou. Sans la toucher bien entendu. Nagi ?

Nagi s'approcha timidement avec le plus jeune membre des Weiss. Vu la couleur livide de son visage, il ne semblait pas s'être remis du choc. Et lui qui n'était pas chaud pour investir une maison dite hantée, il était servi !

– Tu peux le faire ? Demanda Crawford en notant le trouble que son cadet luttait pour dissimuler.

Schuldig nota avec contentement la façon dont les yeux brun pâle du voyant s'adoucissaient lorsqu'il parlait à Nagi. Il n'aimait pas que Crawford le pousse au-delà de ses limites mais cela était parfois nécessaire dans leur travail. Ils n'étaient pas des enfants de chœur, mais Nagi était le plus jeune et si lui-même n'était pas toujours tendre avec l'adolescent, ils tentaient tous à leur façon de le préserver un peu.

« Faut dire que c'est notre bébé, alors on le chouchoute aussi. »

Le jeune garçon s'exécuta d'un air pas vraiment rassuré, avançant sa main vers le serpent noir, resserrant ses doigts pour lui briser l'échine à distance. Ses doigts mentaux se tendirent dans l'attente de prendre prise sur le corps luisant. Sans aucun résultat. Il recommença, tendant le bras vers le lit pour être sûr de bien cibler sa proie. Il sentit sa télékinésie agir mais en vain une fois de plus. Il serra les dents, agacé de ne pouvoir exécuter une action aussi simple.

« Ca commence à bien faire. »

Il fit plusieurs essais, tous aussi infructueux les uns que les autres. Crawford n'avait pas lâché son cadet du regard[S3] , haussant un sourcil. Etrange. Le gamin était capable de venir à bout d'une paroi d'acier épaisse de cinquante centimètres alors détruire un serpent qui était probablement le fruit d'une mise en scène ne devrait pas être un obstacle. Et pourtant. Ils étaient sept dans la pièce à constater l'absence d'effet de la télékinésie. Derrière eux, les vitres de la fenêtre auparavant ouverte par Omi se mirent à trembler, signe qu'il y aurait bientôt de la casse si Nagi ne cessait pas d'user de son pouvoir qui commençait à fuir plus ou moins son contrôle.

– C'est bon Nagi, arrête.

Le garçon relâcha son pouvoir, l'air dépité.

– Je… N'y arrive pas.

– Tout va bien, calme-toi, dit doucement Crawford en lui caressant les cheveux.

Le petit baissa les yeux pour dissimuler sa déception et son amertume. Il n'échouait jamais mais aujourd'hui…

« C'est la deuxième fois aujourd'hui… C'est la deuxième fois que je n'arrive pas à faire marcher ma télékinésie. Je suis en train de perdre mon pouvoir ! »

Alors qu'il faisait un geste pour sortir de la chambre et s'éloigner pour réfléchir plus au calme, Schuldig le rattrapa par le bras.

_/ C'est pas grave chibi, tu sais que ça arrive quand tu es trop fatigué… /_

_/ Mais ça sert à quoi… C'est inutile… /_

Schu fronça les sourcils et glissa un regard à son leader pour l'informer de ce qui tournait dans la tête de l'adolescent. Il avait parfaitement saisi ce que le garçon voulait dire par-là.

_Je suis inutile__._

Aya dégaina finalement son katana, agacé de rester inactif. Si une habilité psychique qu'il savait puissante ne pouvait venir à bout de la bestiole, le fil de sa lame saurait sans doute les tirer de ce mauvais pas. Après tout, il ne connaissait pas grand-chose capable de résister à de la télékinésie et/ou à une épée aussi aiguisée que la sienne… Il tendit le bras, arme en main pour atteindre le reptile. La lame traversa le corps de la bête et fit une entaille dans le couvre-lit poussiéreux.

– C'est pas vrai ? S'exclama quelqu'un près de lui.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux rouge sang eut un claquement de langue agacé. Il avait sûrement raté son coup mais il aurait juré avoir vu sa lame traversé la chair noire de la créature qui n'en finissait plus de se tortiller et de salir le tissu. Il essaya encore une fois de toucher la bête, notant que le cadavre qui avait craché la bête le regardait avec un sourire sarcastique sur les lèvres. Il secoua la tête, ce n'était probablement qu'une impression. Cette fois-ci, l'épée passa distinctement au travers du corps sombre de la chose tressautante. Aya fit un pas en arrière, stupéfait.

– C'est une illusion…

En tous cas, c'était la seule explication rationnelle que son esprit logique pouvait trouver à ce qu'ils venaient de voir.

– Hein ? S'étrangla presque Yohji. Tu te fous de moi ? Ca c'est une illusion peut-être ? Elle m'a quasiment touché ! Regarde, là ! J'ai un champignon qui pousse sur la main !

– Ce n'est pas réel, lâcha simplement Aya en ignorant les délires de son coéquipier.

– C'était réel !

– Non.

– SI CA L'ETAIT !

– Kudoh, si tu continues ta crise d'hystérie, tu ne vivras pas assez longtemps pour voir le soleil se coucher.

Au ton glacial qui lui promettait mille souffrances, Yohji s'efforça de reprendre son calme et de baisser un peu le volume. Il était encore parcouru de frissons dégoûtés rien qu'à l'idée que la bestiole répugnante l'avait frôlé de quelques millimètres.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il est mal luné lui alors ! Cette chose m'a presque touché. Errrk ! »

– Le serpent a disparu… Observa quelqu'un sur leur droite

Aya se retourna alors vers l'athlète de son équipe, un air meurtrier sur le visage. Il n'était vraiment pas d'humeur à supporter les affabulations de Ken. Déjà qu'il n'avait pas souvent les yeux en face des trous celui-là !

– Hidaka, si c'est pour dire des conneries pareilles, tu ferais mieux de la fermer.

Ken le fusilla du regard.

– Je sais ce que je dis Fujimiya, cracha le brun en le fusillant du regard.

Aya et Yohji se tournèrent vers le lit dans un bel ensemble tandis que les Schwarz gardaient le silence. La bête noire avait disparu. Il ne restait pas la moindre trace de sa présence, pas même le sombre sillon que son corps avait imprimé dans les couvertures. Ils avaient tous été distraits par l'échange entre Yohji et Aya, si bien que l'espace d'un bref instant, plus un regard n'était fixé sur la chose étrange qui se tortillait sur le lit. Ils levèrent tous les nez vers le plafond dans un bel ensemble.

Il n'y avait strictement rien. Pas trace de cadavres en putréfaction suspendus dans les airs, pas de trace du serpent luisant…

Schuldig se tourna vers Crawford avec une expression mielleuse sur le visage pendant que l'autre homme étouffait un soupir en vue de ce qui allait arriver.

– Une mise en scène, hein ?

L'Américain haussa les épaules et réajusta sa veste d'un geste agacé.

– Schuldig, que veux-tu que je te dise ?

– Une explication rationnelle de ton crû peut-être ? Suggéra le télépathe avec un ton doucereux.

– Tout ceci n'est qu'une mise en scène qui cherche à nous faire déserter l'endroit le plus vite possible, et par-là même à faire avorter la mission. Ca te convient comme réponse ?

Schu grogna quelque chose d'inintelligible avant d'afficher une moue un tantinet boudeuse et de croiser les bras. Crawford avait tendance à être assez cassant avec lui en ce moment et il allait falloir y remédier sérieusement. Mais le travail avant tout ! Avant ça, il serait plus commode pour eux de découvrir le fin mot de l'histoire : à savoir, où le serpent crado avait-il bien pu passer ?

– Alors comment ça se fait que tout ait disparu ? Même les cadavres ? Fit Ken en donnant voix à ce que les autres pensaient en silence.

Bien que peu désireux de se retrouver plus tard face à la même situation, ils n'avaient cependant pas d'explication à l'évanouissement du tableau lugubre dont ils avaient été spectateurs un peu plus tôt. Un silence inconfortable de quelques secondes s'étira où l'inquiétude fut presque palpable dans la chambre aux tons bleus investie par les assassins.

– J'ose espérer qu'il n'y aura rien du même genre dans les autres chambres… Soupira Yohji en brisant le silence angoissé qui commençait à s'installer.

– La meilleure façon de s'en assurer, c'est de les fouiller, déclara Crawford en remontant ses lunettes du bout des doigts.

Un gémissement plaintif général s'éleva dans la pièce. Le travail promettait d'être harassant et la tâche très ardue même pour huit jeunes hommes en pleine forme... Surtout qu'aucun ne tenait à tomber nez à nez avec d'autres mauvaises surprises au détour d'un couloir sombre. Il fut donc décidé qu'ils travailleraient en petit groupe de deux ou trois et toujours à proximité les uns des autres : ça ralentissait forcément la progression de leur travail mais prudence était mère de sûreté.

Surtout dans une maison hantée.

######

Après avoir fait la chasse aux horreurs dans les six chambres, la salle de bain ainsi que la cuisine et la pièce qui leur servirait de salle à manger, la journée était bien avancée et tirait à sa fin. La petite troupe commençait à sentir les effets de la fatigue et de la faim. Ils se mirent donc en quête pour trouver quelque chose de mangeable dans la cuisine, boîtes de conserves périmées non comprises. Ce qui, quand on est en mission dans un manoir délabré truffé de courants d'air, n'est pas chose évidente…

– On a faaaiiimm… Gémirent Schuldig et Ken en chœur.

Crawford et Aya échangèrent un regard inquiet. Ils avaient oublié l'essentiel en venant ici, pensant que Manx (ou n'importe quel autre agent de Kritiker) aurait eu la jugeote de leur faire parvenir suffisamment de nourriture et du matériel de première nécessité dans ce trou perdu perché en haut d'une falaise dominant la mer. Ils avaient bien trouvé quelques provisions récentes dans le réfrigérateur, signe qu'on avait pensé à eux, mais les quantités étaient bien trop faibles pour nourrir des assassins affamés en pleine santé le temps de la mission. Les deux leaders balayèrent leur équipe du regard. Ils étaient eux aussi éreintés et le spectacle n'était pas beau à voir. Dans cet état, ils étaient particulièrement vulnérables. Omi s'était appuyé sur l'épaule de Ken, assis tous les deux sur la première marche de l'immense escalier qui menait au premier étage. Schuldig s'était lui aussi laissé glisser au sol, adossé contre un mur avec Yohji en face de lui. Nagi s'était assis dans un coin, le dos rompu et même Farfarello, habituellement increvable, avait délaissé ses couteaux pour se reposer un peu dans un mutisme presque effrayant. Ils avaient passé neuf pièces énormes au peigne fin, sans avoir rien trouvé d'autre que des toiles d'araignée et quelques trous de souris et ils étaient tous complètement lessivés. Crawford entraîna Aya un peu à l'écart pour lui parler sans alerter les autres.

– Ils sont K.O. et on n'a rien à manger. On fait quoi ?

Le rouquin haussa les épaules dans un signe d'ignorance. Lui aussi avait fait confiance à Manx pour le ravitaillement. Et la charmante secrétaire de Persia ne les avait pas prévenus qu'ils risquaient de mourir de faim en acceptant cette stupide mission, sans quoi ils auraient tous pris leurs dispositions. Crawford soupira, irrité au possible : il n'avait décidemment pas vu ça venir. Il sentit quelque chose tirer sur la jambe de son pantalon. Il baissa les yeux, étonné de ne rien voir. Il ne connaissait qu'une personne capable de faire ça. Il tourna directement son regard vers Nagi.

– Pour la bouffe, je peux régler le problème…

– Pourquoi tu l'as pas dit avant ?

– Désolé. Mal au dos.

Crawford soupira une fois de plus, sentant que les choses n'allaient pas s'arranger de sitôt. Il tendit la main à son plus jeune équipier pour l'aider à se relever. Une fois debout, l'adolescent fit craquer sa colonne vertébrale avec soulagement et se dirigea vers les escaliers pour disparaître en haut des marches en compagnie de Schuldig. Il réapparut deux minutes plus tard, traînant son sac énorme vers les escaliers un air triomphant sur le visage.

– Ha ha ! Je savais que ça servirait. Vous avez le droit de me lécher les pieds !

Les autres levèrent les yeux vers lui avec un amusement certain devant son air absolument radieux, lui qui était plutôt du genre timide.

– Nom de Dieu mais c'est lourd ton truc ! Fit Schu en l'aidant à descendre l'énorme bagage des escaliers. T'as mis quoi là dedans Chibi ?

– De la bonne bouffe !

– Yeah !

L'Allemand souleva le sac de sport et le posa sur un des meubles pendant que les autres garçons se réunissaient autour du sac salvateur.

– Voyons… Céréales, bonbons… Ho mes gâteaux préférés ! Du chocolat… A part ça dans la glacière… Ah YES ! De la viande et du poiscaille, Chibi t'es un amour ! Y aussi du riz, des pâtes, le bonheur ! Nagi je t'adore ! Lança t-il en enlaçant son jeune partenaire et en plaquant un gros bisou sur sa joue.

– Schu !

– Bon qui se dévoue pour faire la bouffe avec moi ? Lança le télépathe à la cantonade en relâchant son cadet d'une belle couleur rouge écarlate.

– Moi je veux bi… Ow Omi aïeuh mais !

Yohji[S4] se retrouva attrapé par l'oreille et traîné loin de tout ustensile de cuisine par les soins de son ami sous le regard soulagé d'Aya.

– AIEUH MA PAUV' N'OREILLE !

Les Schwarz sentirent une grosse goutte de sueur leur glisser à l'arrière du crâne.

– Et tu dis qu'on est bizarre, lâcha Farfarello en regardant Nagi.

– Je retire ce que j'ai dit, y a pire que nous[S5] .

– Bon qui d'autre pour la popote ?

Soupir général.

######

Finalement, ils s'installèrent joyeusement dans la salle à manger ou plutôt la pièce immense à l'atmosphère un peu frisquette qu'ils avaient choisie pour en tenir lieu où ils avaient trouvé une grande et lourde table de bois et des chaises en nombre suffisant. Aya et Crawford avaient fermé toutes les portes menant aux autres pièces pour parer à tous problèmes et bien sûr, tous avaient leurs armes à portée de main.

– Ca serait mieux d'être installés dans la cuisine. On n'aurait pas besoin de traverser le hall à chaque fois, suggéra Aya en étudiant rapidement les choix qui s'offraient à eux.

Crawford haussa un sourcil.

– Inquiet Fujimiya ?

– Prudent.

– Je vois. Ceci dit, tu n'as pas tort.

Le brun se tourna vers les autres jeunes qui dressaient la table.

– Farfarello, Ken, j'ai besoin de vous.

Les deux jeunes hommes levèrent le nez et hochèrent la tête, interrompant leurs activités pour se rapprocher des deux leaders. Farf grogna, étant en train de dispenser un petit massage à Nagi qui n'était pas loin de s'effondrer.

– On va amener la table dans la cuisine.

– Une raison particulière ? Demanda Ken.

– Tais-toi et fais-le.

Le brun jeta un regard noir à Aya.

– Connard… Siffla t-il entre ses dents juste assez fort pour que les autres le devinent.

Aya se rembrunit mais ne rétorqua rien pour ne pas envenimer les choses. C'était pas le moment de provoquer une bagarre, surtout devant les Schwarz. Ce serait comme leur avouer haut et fort que la cohésion au sein de l'équipe était mauvaise, et afficher de telles faiblesses devant leurs habituels opposants n'était pas la plus sage des choses à faire. Les quatre hommes eurent tôt fait de déménager la table jusque dans la cuisine, sous le regard quelque peu étonné de Schu et Omi, en train de s'occuper des casseroles.

– On mangera ici, inutile de se disperser, expliqua rapidement Crawford.

Ne cherchant pas à comprendre, ils retournèrent vers la cuisinière, pendant que Yohji et Nagi les rejoignaient dans l'immense cuisine. Ken dressait la table avec Crawford et Nagi en ruminant de sombres pensées alors qu'Aya examinait les alentours de la cuisine en compagnie de leur play-boy national. Finalement, ils s'installèrent dans une humeur plus légère devant leurs assiettes et le repas préparé avec les moyens du bord. Ils avaient décidé qu'ils n'utiliseraient que les six chambres potables, la cuisine, et la salle de bain située à l'étage près des chambres. D'ailleurs, en revenant à ça…

– Dites, on fait quoi pour les chambres, parce que y en a six et on est huit, commença Nagi, attirant l'attention de tous sur l'épineux problème du partage des chambres.

Crawford et Aya soupirèrent en même temps. Le sujet ne manquerait pas de provoquer quelques tensions…

« Et c'est reparti pour les équipes ! »

– Quatre dormiront seuls, les quatre autres deux par deux.

– En dehors de l'évidence Aya, t'as rien de plus clair ? Lâcha Yohji. Alors, qui se dévoue ?

Nagi et Omi échangèrent un regard et un soupir et levèrent la main dans un bel ensemble :

– Nous.

– Ah ! Ils sont trop kawaii !

Schu se retrouva brusquement avec une marmite d'eau bouillante suspendue au-dessus de la tête.

– Voyons bishonen, faut pas t'énerver comme ça… Temporisa Schu en sentant néanmoins une goutte de sueur ruisseler sur son front à l'idée que la cocotte-minute pouvait malencontreusement glisser des « mains » de Nagi.

– Non, il vaut mieux qu'ils soient chacun avec un adulte, déclara Crawford en ignorant les bouffonneries de ses équipiers.

– On peut très bien se défendre seuls !

– La preuve encore cet après-midi, répliqua calmement le leader des Schwarz. Et Nagi repose cette cocotte je te prie, je ne tiens pas à être ébouillanté à cause de Schuldig.

L'énorme marmite en fonte retrouva sa place sur un plan de travail comme par magie, sans même une éclaboussure de son brûlant contenu sur le plan de travail d'aluminium immaculé.

– Pourquoi est-ce qu'on est toujours obligé d'être sous votre tutelle ! S'énerva Omi. C'est pas juste !

– Omi, la vie est injuste.

– Oh ça va ! J'ai été élevé et entraîné depuis mon plus jeune âge pour être tueur à gages, je n'ai besoin du chaperonnage de personne pour me défendre. J'ai certainement plus de meurtres à mon actif que vous tous réunis ! Martela Omi d'un ton glacial.

Les Schwarz se trouvèrent bien interdits devant cette réponse virulente que nul d'entre eux n'aurait attendu du membre cadet des Weiss. Ceci dit, les autres personnes assises au tour de la table se devaient de reconnaître que le petit blond avait raison.

– Plus un, marmonna Nagi le nez dans son assiette pour montrer qu'il partageait le sentiment de son antagoniste habituel.

Schu haussa un sourcil devant cette rébellion adolescente pendant que Yohji se penchait pour passer un bras autour des épaules de son plus jeune équipier avec un sourire chaleureux, notamment pour désamorcer la dispute qui s'aventurait sur une pente glissante.

– Regarde, la vie n'est pas si injuste que ça puisque je me dévoue pour passer la nuit avec toi. Tu te rends compte de l'immense honneur que je te fais ? AIEUH !

Après s'être pris un coup de coude relativement vicieux dans les côtes, Yohji capitula et recula pour réintégrer sa place.

– Je ne passe pas la nuit dans la même pièce que toi, encore moins dans le même lit.

– Traite-moi de pervers aussi !

– Je ne voulais pas le dire mais maintenant que tu en parles je ne vais pas te contredire n'est-ce pas Yohji-kun ? Dit Omi avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

– Quoi, c'est quand même mieux que de passer la nuit avec Aya non ?

SHBAM ! Une assiette venait de traverser la table pour se retrouver en plein milieu de la figure du grand blond. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Aya, qui d'ailleurs se trouvait avoir une veine relativement proéminente sur le front.

– Hm, Yohji et Omi dormiront ensemble cette nuit c'est réglé, trancha Crawford. Farfarello ? Tu prends Nagi ?

– Hm ?

Le jeune homme au visage balafré leva les yeux et hocha la tête avant de retourner jouer avec un couteau. Le repas se poursuivit dans la bonne humeur jusqu'au soir où ils montèrent en groupe à l'étage pour passer la nuit après avoir sécuriser la porte d'entrée. Ils n'avaient pas eu l'occasion d'explorer la demeure plus avant vu l'heure tardive à laquelle ils étaient tous arrivés sur le site de la mission. Aussi, entre leur première tentative avortée d'explorer la maison et la fouille approfondie des chambres, la journée avait été bien remplie, d'autant qu'ils en avaient profité pour faire un brin de ménage histoire de ne pas patauger dans dix centimètres de poussière le soir venu. Les draps avaient eux aussi été changés : les assassins n'avaient pas forcément pensé à prendre de la nourriture, mais ils avaient tous emporté un nécessaire de couchage et de toilette ! Nagi et Omi avaient catégoriquement refusé de remettre les pieds dans la chambre bleue où ils avaient vécu leur mésaventure plus tôt dans la journée. Les chambres les plus proches de l'escalier leur avaient donc été plus ou moins attribuées car elles permettraient une fuite plus aisée en cas d'attaque extérieure. Les deux adolescents ne s'étaient guère fait prier malgré leurs compétences en matière d'assassinat… Ca et le fait que la porte verrouillée du fond du couloir provoquait chez eux une sourde angoisse.

Après un petit passage par la salle d'eau pour les uns tandis que les autres sécurisaient les fenêtres des chambres en attendant leur tour, ils s'installèrent petit à petit pour le coucher. Omi et Yohji s'installèrent dans la première chambre sur la gauche du couloir, celle où on pouvait trouver un énorme coffre et un bureau. Crawford avait quant à lui investit la fameuse chambre bleue dont personne ne voulait. Lui n'avait que faire des fantômes et des cadavres cracheurs de serpents visqueux, et il appréciait particulièrement l'air vif qui montait de la mer. Schuldig avait eu un coup de foudre pour la chambre au paravent et ses couleurs moins fadasses que les autres, aussi les autres la lui laissèrent sans faire de difficultés. Au moins, il ne râlait pas !

De l'autre côté du couloir, les chambres donnant sur le jardin étaient occupées par le reste de la troupe. Nagi et Farfarello prirent finalement possession de la première chambre à droite, donnant sur le jardin, qui se trouvaient avoir un mobilier particulièrement Crawfordesque selon le cadet des Schwarz. La réplique arracha un sourire amusé à Farfarello qui avait commencé à examiner la chambre de plus près et à cacher des couteaux ici et là en cas de problème.

Ken et Aya avaient échangé un regard mal à l'aise avant de se décider, finalement Aya lui avait indiqué de prendre celle du milieu en marmonnant qu'il serait plus proche des escaliers avant de disparaître dans la chambre du fond à la cheminée noire. Ken y vit une façon un peu bancale pour Aya de se racheter, mais il appréciait l'effort de son leader taciturne et maladroit avant d'aller lui-même faire le tour de sa chambre au papier peint jaune fané. Ils étaient tous pour la plupart bien au chaud sous leurs couvertures propres en train de lire, de réfléchir ou de planquer des armes à portée de main quand Nagi interpella son compagnon pour la nuit qui trafiquait quelque chose avec sa lampe de chevet :

– Farfie ?

– Hm ?

– Je sais pas trop comment te demander ça…

Farfarello se redressa d'un air curieux.

– Quoi ?

– Euh…

L'Irlandais soupira, craignant de comprendre où Nagi voulait en venir.

– Tu veux quand même pas que je regarde sous le lit et dans l'armoire ?

– Ca serait vraiment trop te demander ? Demanda le garçon d'une voix douce.

– Oh, Nagi.

L'adolescent ouvrit de grands yeux bleus débordants d'innocence en affichant une petite moue implorante.

– Onegai Farfie-chan ?

Farfarello soupira bruyamment. Il avait l'habitude de ces demandes un peu saugrenues mais ça faisait longtemps que Nagi ne l'avait pas sollicité pour ce genre de vérification un peu stupide… Le fait de dormir dans une maison hantée y était sûrement pour beaucoup. Mais Nagi comme tout assassin de son rang et de son âge dormait assez peu. Aussi il s'était toujours plus ou moins prêté au jeu, ne serait-ce que pour le bien-être de son plus jeune équipier. Et ce rituel le tranquillisait lui aussi d'une certaine façon car cela lui permettait de revérifier une dernière fois tous les recoins de l'endroit où il dormait.

– Okay, grogna t-il en se mettant à genoux sur le lit et en se baissant pour jeter un coup d'œil sous le lit où il ne vit rien d'autre que de la poussière.

– Tu vois, y a rien, déclara t-il comme si c'était une évidence.

La tête renversée de Nagi lui apparut de l'autre côté du lit.

– Vi…

Ils se redressèrent tous les deux et l'aîné se leva pour aller inspecter l'armoire de plus près. Il ouvrit largement les portes de bois du meuble et se décala sur le côté pour que Nagi puisse constater de lui-même qu'il n'y avait rien dedans à part deux cintres en bois. Ils n'y avaient même pas mis leurs vêtements de rechange, préférant les garder dans leurs sacs à portée de main.

– Rien non plus. Content ? Fit Farfarello.

– Très, répondit Nagi avec un petit sourire ravi alors que Farfarello revenait s'installer près de lui.

– Maintenant dors.

– Merci Farfie.

– Hn.

* * *

**Note :** Pour tout vous dire, je ne suis pas très satisfaite de ce chapitre, mais je ne me décide pas à le réécrire non plus. Si je reste trop longtemps dessus, je risque de m'en dégoûter à vie, c'est pas la peine.

Pour ceux qui attendaient quelque chose de plus… Ahem exceptionnel pour le plafond piégé (se met à genoux) JE M'EXCUSE ! GOMEN NASAI GOOOOOMMMMEEEEENNNN !

Hm, désolée. Je sais que pas mal d'entre vous attendait un truc plus… Je ne sais pas moi… Plus mieux quoi ! Mais je n'arrivais pas à me décider, je dois bien le dire.

En plus, on peut pas dire que ça apporte quoi que se soit, ce ne sont vraiment que des détails…

Au fait, merci à tous pour vos reviews et commentaires, c'est très gentil !

Mince j'oubliais ! Plaintes en tout genre : le bouton en bas, là.

**Commentaires :**

[S1] Viens avec nous. Nous flottons. Nous flottons tous en bas !… Désolée, j'ai pas pu résister.

[S2] Oui, ça existe lol.

[S3] Ah le regard paralysant de Crawford ! Blague à part, j'en connais une qui fait caler son moteur dès que son papa la regarde mdr.

[S4] A la base, c'était Ken mais pour la suite de l'histoire, ce sera Yohtan.

[S5] Le pauvre, si il savait. Je vis dans une famille de cas mentaux. Même la dernière de la famille qu'a 2 ans tout juste elle s'y met. Vous savez pas ce qu'elle m'a sortit la dernière fois que je l'ai vue ? [elle] : « Autowash » [moi] : « Hein autowash ? » [elle] : « Multipass » et là c'est le moment où je m'effondre de désespoir et où je commence à me taper la tête contre le mur le plus proche. Je crois qu'on souffre d'une abusation du Cinquième Elément dans cette famille de dingues. Je peux encore m'en aller, loin d'ici et de cette famille d'aliénés, c'est p't-être pas trop tard… Je réitère : Somebody Saaaaaaaaaaaavvvvveeeee Meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee !


	4. Chapter 4

Titre : Haunted House

Auteur : Syhdaal

Genre : Abus de Stephen King

Base : Weiss Kreuz

Couples : Ca commence à émerger là… Ca commence… La patience paye toujours…

Disclaimer : Ah, le retour ! Y a rien à dire, les vacances ça inspire… Le problème, c'est que d'avoir les parents sur le dos, c'est moins cool en effet.

Je m'excuse auprès des fans de Brad, Schu et tous les autres, il est vrai que je ne me suis pas encore occupée de leur cas, mais quand ça va venir, ils regretteront d'être nés… Je peux être sadique quand je veux…

Les Tommyknockers sont une propriété de Stephen King, je n'ai fait qu'emprunter la berceuse citée en préambule du livre.

Ah oui, j'ai oublié de dire que les persos de Weiss Kreuz ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas, ils ont été crées par Kyoko Tsuchiya et blablabla…

_/ Blablabla. /_ : Conversation télépathique

* * *

**Haunted**** House**

Chapitre 4

_Tard, la nuit dernière et celle d'avant,_  
_Toc, toc à la porte - Les Tommyknockers,_  
_Les Tommyknockers, les esprits frappeurs …_  
_Je voudrais sortir, mais je n'ose pas,_  
_Parce que j'ai trop peur_  
_Du Tommyknocker._

TOC TOC TOC TOC…

L'adolescent remua doucement, drapé dans les ténèbres froides qui l'entouraient.

TOC TOC TOC TOC…

Les deux traits délicats qui surmontaient ses paupières closes se froncèrent.

Il enfouit son visage dans la poitrine de son protecteur, cherchant un peu de chaleur et tentant de retrouver la paix du sommeil.

TOC TOC TOC TOC…

Le jeune garçon murmura inconsciemment quelque chose puis deux saphirs se dévoilèrent, chassant la fatigue encore présente.

TOC TOC TOC TOC…

Ce bruit incessant à peine étouffé par l'obscurité l'avait irrémédiablement sortit de son sommeil léger.

Il frotta doucement ses yeux bleus fatigués.

Il était sûr de ne pas avoir rêvé.

Soufflant doucement, il se tourna vers son ami qu'il appela.

– Farfarello…

Pas de réponse.

– Farfarello.

Un peu plus fort cette fois.

Le jeune homme de dix-neuf ans semblait dormir profondément.

Nagi posa une main sur l'épaule nue de son ami pour le secouer…

– Far…

Mais la retira vivement au contact de sa peau glacée.

« Il est gelé ! »

– Farfie ! Debout !

Rien. Pas l'ombre d'une réponse. Nagi frémit. Il ne faisait pourtant pas si froid, mais un frisson remonta le long de sa colonne vertébrale pour se répandre en chair de poule sur ses membres.

TOC TOC TOC TOC…

Il sursauta. Un sentiment vicieux de peur s'insinuait lentement dans son coeur, comme un gros serpent noir et froid.

– Mince…

« Panique pas… Surtout, ne panique pas. Nagi mon grand, c'est pas le moment de péter un plomb. Farf est gelé soit, mais il n'est pas mort puisqu'il respire. Les morts qui respirent n'existent pas, t'en as déjà vu ? Non, donc il n'est pas mort. Et je rêve pas, ce bruit vient bien de la maison. »

Il hésita un instant puis posa ses pieds nus sur le plancher poussiéreux, ignorant la chair de poule qui se répandait sur ses membres. Il s'avança doucement jusqu'à la porte et l'ouvrit pour sortir dans le couloir et referma derrière lui. Il fit quelques pas dans le noir et sentit un courant d'air l'envelopper.

« Brr… J'aurai dû mettre quelque chose de plus chaud. Ca caille ici. »

C'est vrai qu'il ne portait en tout et pour tout que son boxer un tee-shirt de trois tailles trop large qui découvrait une de ses épaules. Normal, c'était celui qu'il avait piqué à Schu en l'absence de pyjama dans sa valise.

TOC TOC TOC TOC…

Affolé, il bondit et se retourna vivement. Rien. Juste du noir. Il tâtonna pour retrouver sa porte de chambre mais en tournant plusieurs fois sur lui-même, il avait perdu tous ses repères.

– Super, soupira t-il.

Il allait utiliser sa télékinésie pour actionner l'interrupteur de la lumière mais se rappela qu'il n'y avait plus d'ampoule.

– Doublement super…

« Je suis tout seul dans le noir, dans une maison hantée et en plus je suis raide gelé. La routine quoi. »

TOC TOC TOC…

Il sursauta encore et s'efforça de ne pas céder à la panique mais il sentait la crainte s'infiltrer dans son esprit. Il ramena ses bras contre son corps. Après tout, ses coéquipiers étaient juste là, à portée de voix. Il lui suffirait de crier… En plus le son lui rappelait quelque chose. Quelque chose qui remontait à plusieurs années en arrière, à son enfance. Il ferma les yeux et s'apaisa au souvenir de la voix de Brad qui lui murmurait cette comptine au goût nostalgique pour l'endormir.

« Tard la nuit dernière et celle d'avant, toc toc, à la porte – les Tommyknockers, les Tommyknockers, les esprits frappeurs… Je voudrais sortir, mais je n'ose pas, parce que j'ai trop peur du Tommyknocker[S1] . »

Il ouvrit brusquement les yeux au moment où la berceuse se terminait et où une main pâle allait se poser sur son épaule. Il se retourna vivement et envoya valdinguer l'intrus de l'autre côté du couloir. D'ailleurs, le malheureux se serait écrasé douloureusement contre un mur si Nagi ne l'avait pas reconnu à temps.

– Bombay ?

Il ramena doucement Omi sur ses pieds auprès de lui.

– Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

– Et toi ?

– J'ai entendu du bruit, et… Je n'arrive pas à réveiller Farfie, dit le brun avec une hésitation.

Une expression de peur figea les traits fins d'Omi.

– Moi aussi, je n'ai pas réussi à réveiller Yohji-kun et il est gelé !

Nagi se rembrunit. C'était mauvais ça. Très mauvais même.

TOC TOC TOC TOC…

Ils sursautèrent en même temps, échangeant un regard effrayé.

– T'as vu ? Ca recommence !

Ils ne virent pas ce qui se mouvait dans l'ombre. Ou bien ils le virent trop tard.

– Omi !

Le blond se sentit éjecté sur le côté par Nagi, qui venait de lui éviter d'être tranché en deux par une épée.

– Mais c'est quoi ça ? Hurla le Weiss.

– Une armure !

– Et depuis QUAND y a une armure qui bouge ici ?

Ils s'étaient serrés l'un contre l'autre au fond du couloir, contre la septième porte, complètement acculés et l'armure de fer avançait vers eux dans un grincement métallique qui leur promettait mille souffrances. L'homme de métal leva les bras, brandissant son épée aux reflets d'argent. Nagi tenta d'envoyer bouler l'armure le plus loin possible d'eux, sans aucun résultat. Elle ralentit à peine sa progression. Il céda à la panique les mains tendues devant lui pour repousser l'impact, une vague de frayeur incontrôlée submergeant son esprit.

« Ma télékinésie ! Elle m'a abandonnée ! SCHU ! A L'AIDE SCHULDIG ! »

Au moment où l'épée allait s'abattre sur eux, Omi se jeta devant Nagi et le prit dans ses bras pour le protéger en faisant bouclier.

Nagi vit tout au ralenti.

Tout se passa en l'espace de quelques secondes et l'adolescent vit le temps se dilater, tout se dérouler très lentement. Omi qui fermait les yeux dans l'attente du coup fatal, l'épée polie qui s'abaissait en direction du crâne du garçon, une porte derrière l'armure qui s'ouvrait, Crawford qui sortait dans le couloir l'arme au poing. Il pouvait même voir son visage se refléter dans la lame miroir de l'épée. Des yeux bleus ouverts en horreur, ses pupilles qui dévoraient ses iris saphir, ses dents si serrées qu'il sentait presque l'émail éclater.

Un reflet terrifié.

Une étincelle l'éblouit et un fracas métallique résonna entre ses oreilles. Puis le temps sembla reprendre son cours normal, précipité. Crawford se rua vers eux alors que tous les autres sortaient dans le couloir, vifs et alertes.

– Que s'est-il passé ?

Les deux jeunes semblaient incapables de répondre, trop choqués pour parler. Schuldig et Ken étaient déjà près d'eux pour les examiner et vérifier qu'aucun des deux adolescents n'était blessé. Ken s'agenouilla devant eux et passa une main dans les cheveux d'Omi.

– Omi, dis-moi, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Le garçon ouvrit la bouche sans sortir un son puis après une profonde inspiration, tenta de s'expliquer d'une voix tremblotante.

– Je… Je… Il y avait du bruit… Et j'arrivais pas à réveiller Yohji-kun… Alors je suis sorti… Et là… Là j'ai vu Nagi… Et ça nous a attaqué, finit-il en désignant le gros tas de tôle qui gisait à quelque pas de là.

Ken et Aya se tournèrent vers Yohji l'air menaçant.

– Tu devais le protéger ! Pourquoi tu t'es pas réveillé ?

– Non, Aya-kun…

Sous le regard incendiaire d'Aya qui ignora ouvertement les mots balbutiants d'Omi, Yohji recula doucement en levant les mains en signe d'impuissance.

– Je ne comprends pas, je n'ai rien entendu !

_/ Farfie non plus ne s'est pas réveillé. /_

_/ Nagi ? /_

_/ Il ne s'est pas réveillé. Et sa peau était glacée. /_

Schuldig s'assombrit et se tourna vers Crawford pour lui faire part de cet événement.

– Fujimiya.

Aya s'arrêta net et fixa le leader des Schwarz.

– Inutile de tuer ton équipier, Farfarello non plus ne s'est pas réveillé. Pourtant, tu as le sommeil plutôt léger, fit-il en jetant un œil au Berserker.

L'Irlandais haussa les épaules dans un signe d'ignorance. Il ne comprenait pas non plus, étant toujours le premier levé au moindre bruit.

– Comment ça se fait que tu sois intervenu Crawford ? Interrogea Yohji pendant que Schuldig et Ken aidaient les adolescents à se remettre debout, s'assurant qu'il n'y avait pas eu d'entorse ou de blessure dans la précipitation.

– Une vision.

– Ah.

Nagi se releva doucement, les jambes chancelantes. Omi était dans le même état. Les autres allaient continuer leur interrogatoire mais le plus jeune de l'équipe s'effondra, rattrapé de peu par Schuldig.

– Chibi ? Hé ho, Nagi ?

L'Américain s'approcha doucement d'eux et effleura les cheveux sombres de l'adolescent dont il avait la garde. Son front était un peu chaud mais il était livide. Le choc avait sans doute été un peu trop fort pour lui et l'utilisation répétée quoique inefficace de la télékinésie dans sa journée avait dû l'épuiser.

– Emotional stress, murmura t-il.

Schu acquiesça en silence, couvant son cadet d'un regard inquiet tout en le soulevant correctement dans ses bras, prenant garde à ne pas blesser ses cervicales.

– Va le coucher.

Le rouquin s'exécuta pendant que Crawford donnait quelques directives pour le reste de la nuit. Il ne s'expliquait pas cette attaque, d'autant qu'il n'y avait pas d'armure dans les pièces explorées jusque là et qu'une armure ne bougeait en théorie que lorsqu'il y avait quelqu'un dedans. Et vu l'état de stress des deux gamins, il ne s'agissait en aucun cas d'une hallucination : les coïncidences étaient bien trop troublantes.

– Tout le monde déménage, personne ne doit dormir seul, c'est compris ? Schu viendra avec moi, Ken tu vas avec Aya.

– Mais… Commença le brun.

Pas que passer la nuit avec Aya l'aurait dérangé outre mesure dans d'autres circonstances, mais il se trouvait que leur dispute du matin ne s'était toujours pas réglée et que de fait, il n'avait pas spécialement envie de dormir dans le même lit que lui au vu de la tension qui régnait entre eux.

– A moins que tu préfères dormir tout seul ici Ken, rétorqua Crawford qui n'avait pas envie de s'éterniser sur le sujet.

Le brun ne répondit pas, sentant que c'était là matière à se faire lourdement réprimander. Et d'un autre côté, il ne voulait pas non plus vexer Aya, ce qui n'arrangerait pas leur problème, d'autant qu'il n'avait pas non plus envie de croiser un fantôme cette nuit. En dehors de ces considérations, chacune des chambres possédant un grand lit, ça n'avait pas été difficile de déménager pour la petite troupe.

– Le mieux, c'est qu'on se rapproche le plus possible des escaliers, d'accord ? On n'occupera que les quatre premières chambres.

Au cas où ils auraient dû fuir précipitamment, bien sûr. C'était également pour cette raison que Nagi et Omi avaient été placés avec un membre de leur équipe à proximité de l'escalier. Chacun des garçons s'exécuta rapidement, peu désireux de se retrouver seul dans une grande pièce sombre à l'électricité défaillante. Un peu plus tard, Omi avait finalement sombré dans un sommeil agité à force de rassurance au creux des bras de Yohji. Nagi lui ne s'était même pas réveillé et dormait profondément aux côtés de Farfarello, quoique fermement agrippé au vêtement de son compagnon pendant son sommeil.

Schuldig s'étira de tout son long avant de se laisser tomber sur le lit qu'il allait partager avec Brad. D'ailleurs, ce dernier n'était pas encore revenu dans sa chambre car il vérifiait que ses ordres avaient bien été exécutés, à savoir, personne dans les deux chambres du fond. Mais Aya était si têtu qu'il aurait très bien pu ne pas tenir compte de ses directives. L'Américain entra alors en soupirant dans la pièce. Schuldig haussa un sourcil devant la mine particulièrement abattue de son compagnon : le brun avait l'air d'être très fatigué.

– Ca ne va pas?

Crawford passa une main sur son visage comme pour chasser sa fatigue.

– Si, si…

– Tu as l'air fatigué.

– C'est normal, je le suis.

– Alors, pourquoi tu viens pas te coucher, hm ?

– Pourquoi est-ce que je sens que ta voix est pleine de sous-entendus ?

– Parce ce que tu as l'esprit mal tourné.

– Schuldig, lequel des deux à l'esprit le plus mal tourné que l'autre ?

– Peut-être pas celui qu'on croit.

– Je croyais t'avoir interdit d'aller fouiller dans mes pensées ?

– Les interdits sont faits pour être brisés, mon cher Braddy.

– Schu, c'est Crawford.

– T'es pas drôle.

– Je suis pas là pour ça.

Le brun retira son pantalon et le laissa choir par terre, n'ayant pas le courage de remettre ses affaires en ordre pour l'heure.

– Tu deviens bordélique. Je te déteins dessus ou quoi ? Observa le roux avec un amusement certain.

– Schu, il est trois heures du matin, je suis fatigué, alors le rangement, ça sera pour demain.

– Demain c'est loin.

– Schu, ne joue pas sur les mots, tu sais parfaitement ce que je veux dire, lâcha Brad en enfonçant son visage dans son oreiller en espérant calmer ses nerfs.

– Mais c'est qu'il est grognon quand il est fatigué le petit Brad-chan !

– Schu…

– Quoi ?

– Silence je te prie. J'essaye de dormir.

– Fais-moi taire de force alors…

Crawford gémit dans son oreiller, se redressa et fixa son équipier. Un petit sourire étira subrepticement ses lèvres et il passa sa main derrière la nuque de Schuldig, l'attirant à lui pour prendre pleine possession de ses lèvres. Schuldig s'abandonna complètement à son étreinte, se laissant aller à ses caresses plus tendres. Lorsqu'il rompit le baiser, il sourit au jeune homme à bout de souffle dont les joues affichaient une belle couleur rouge. Il adorait faire rougir Schuldig et ce n'était pas toujours chose facile mais il mettait un point d'honneur à l'embarrasser autant que Schu se plaisait à essayer de faire de même la journée. Ils n'avaient pas affiché leur relation devant les Weiss. Trop dangereux.

– Ca te suffit j'espère ?

– Euh… Ben… Je suis pas sûr… Bafouilla le roux un peu surpris.

– Tu sais, il faut que tu apprennes à économiser les choses que tu aimes.

– Ah nan ! Moi plus j'aime et plus j'en profite ! On n'a que le bon temps qu'on se donne !

– Mmh… C'est une façon de voir les choses… D'ailleurs ça me plait bien…

– Brad, tu sais que j'adore quand t'es comme ça ?

– Je sais… Maintenant dors…

– T'es pas drôle.

– Tu te répètes.

– Hm…

Schuldig s'étira une dernière fois avant de se coller à son aîné et un soupir bruyant se fit entendre.

– Schu…

– Quoi ?

– Rien…

« Oh et puis zut, j'ai bien le droit d'en profiter aussi de ma vie… »

Crawford passa un bras autour des épaules de son compagnon et se rapprocha de lui, bien décidé à ne pas bouger. Et puis il faisait froid, il n'y avait rien de mieux que la chaleur humaine pour réchauffer l'atmosphère… D'autant que Schuldig était notoirement connu pour être un vrai radiateur.

– Brad ?

– Quoi ? Il fait froid, c'est mieux comme ça non ?

– Tu flirtes ?

Le brun n'essaya même pas de dissimuler le sourire qu'il avait aux lèvres en entendant la voix pleine d'un amusement incrédule de son compagnon. La pénombre s'en chargerait.

– Et pourquoi pas ?

– Hm… Moi aussi je t'aime… Bonne nuit, murmura le plus jeune en fermant les yeux, se préparant à passer une nuit agréable en la compagnie de son amant habituellement si distant.

– Bonne nuit Schu.

Schuldig soupira de contentement et se serra un peu plus contre l'Américain avant de laisser le sommeil l'envahir. A défaut d'être toujours très chaleureux, Crawford savait faire preuve de tendresse en privé à son égard pour rattraper sa froideur habituelle. Ils s'endormirent finalement serrés l'un contre l'autre, armes à portée de main… Juste au cas où.

######

Après avoir échangé quelques mots avec Crawford, Aya entra dans la chambre qu'il allait partager avec Ken. Il poussa un soupir abattu. Ca n'allait pas être facile vu la tension qui s'était accumulée entre eux depuis le début de la journée. Le pire, c'est qu'il avait tort et il le savait. Le brun n'était pas là, ayant prétexté une envie pressante pour s'isoler quelques instants. En réalité, Ken était sûrement en train de faire les cent pas dans la salle de bains et de se préparer mentalement à la confrontation avec le dragon. Aya ôta le pantalon qu'il avait enfilé à la hâte une demi-heure auparavant lorsque le coup de feu l'avait réveillé. Il plia ses affaires proprement et les posa sur le dos d'une chaise qui se trouvait près du lit. Il avait dû ramener ses valises de l'autre chambre, vu que Crawford avait déclaré les chambres du fond du couloir inutilisables. Jetant un coup d'œil à la chambre dont l'ancien propriétaire était certainement une femme à en juger par la coiffeuse ancienne, il constata que Ken n'avait pas envahi les lieux contrairement à ses habitudes : il aimait bien répandre ses affaires en général, ça l'aidait à se sentir chez lui… Aussi, vu les circonstances, il s'étonnait de ne pas voir de chaussettes traîner un peu partout. Le brun avait sans doute préféré garder ses affaires bien à l'abri des araignées dans son sac, sac qui se trouvait d'ailleurs près de la porte pour pouvoir l'attraper en cas de problème. Il s'étonnait aussi de ne pas voir les griffes du jeune homme à portée de main… Se retournant, il s'aperçut de la présence de Ken dans l'entrée. Ce dernier lui parut d'ailleurs particulièrement nerveux, mais après tout il ne pouvait guère lui en vouloir.

– Ferme la porte, il y a un courant d'air.

– Euh oui…

Le plus jeune semblait terriblement mal à l'aise, il le sentait d'ici. Ken frotta doucement ses bras, se dandinant d'un pied sur l'autre, aussi tendu qu'agacé de l'être.

– Il fait froid ici.

– Ouais… Ken pour tout à l'heure…

– Te fatigue pas, j'ai eu tort, coupa le brun sans le regarder directement.

– Non. Je n'aurai pas dû dire ça surtout que… Je ne le pensais pas. Gomen Ken.

– Oh… Euh…

C'était bien la première fois qu'il entendait des mots d'excuse franchir les lèvres du jeune homme. Il ne savait pas quoi répondre à ça. Aya ne s'excusait quasiment jamais et ce, même quand il était en tort. Il commença à s'agiter, embarrassé par son silence ahuri. Pour couronner le tout, il était nerveux et il ne savait même pas pourquoi. Aya l'observa un moment danser sur place puis il haussa un sourcil, étonné de le voir si gêné.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Le footballeur se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

– Ben… Ca te gêne pas qu'on dorme ensemble ?

« Débile débile débile Kenken ! » Se sermonna le cadet en se maudissant pour son manque de délicatesse.

– Non. Ca te gêne ? Je peux dormir par terre si tu veux.

Ken s'empourpra violemment. Ce n'était surtout pas ce qu'il avait voulu dire.

– Hein ? Non, pas du tout c'est pas ce que je voulais dire, mais enfin j'pensais pas et puis avec ce matin… Enfin tu vois quoi et puis… Laisse tomber j'parle trop !

Aya ne répondit pas à la tirade quelque peu confuse de son équipier et se baissa pour poser son katana à portée de main, dissimulant par la même occasion un sourire légèrement amusé. Ken n'avait jamais vraiment su se dépêtrer de ce genre de situation embarrassante avec la même aisance que Yohji par exemple. Conséquence de quoi, il se mettait à bafouiller et à raconter n'importe quoi sans vraiment réfléchir. Un atout cependant non négligeable pour qui le savait quand il s'agissait de lui soutirer des informations croustillantes…

– Couche-toi. Il est tard.

Ken s'exécuta rapidement, embarrassé de ne pas avoir réagi avant et d'être resté planté là à regarder son équipier. Il farfouilla un peu dans ses affaires, s'assurant que tout était en place et se glissa silencieusement dans les draps après avoir glissé sa main sous le matelas pour vérifier que son couteau de chasse était toujours là. Il avait également caché son arme personnelle à portée de main sur le sol, tout comme Aya. Gêné par la situation pour le moins troublante, il tourna le dos à Aya pour ne pas avoir à lui faire face. Le rouquin l'imita en silence et éteignit la lumière, plongeant la grande chambre dans la pénombre. Un peu de lumière filtrait chichement à travers les volets de bois fermés, permettant tout de même d'y voir un minimum. De son côté, Ken frissonna, transi de froid malgré le poids des couvertures sur son corps. La température ne l'avait pourtant pas tant dérangé quelques heures auparavant. Fallait sérieusement qu'il pense à se prendre un pyjama (voire même une combinaison de ski) parce que la méthode caleçon-tee-shirt, c'était vraiment pas cool pour dormir dans un manoir croulant dépourvu de chauffage. Il se retourna, essayant de trouver une position confortable et poussa un soupir. Il avait toujours aussi froid. Il bascula sur le ventre, tentant de se réchauffer en se repliant sur lui-même et se prépara à passer une très mauvaise nuit.

– T'as pas bientôt fini ?

Ken sursauta violemment et leva les yeux pour rencontrer le visage obscurci d'Aya, sans pour autant distinguer ses traits.

– Gomen…

L'autre homme soupira.

– Pas grave. Essaye de dormir.

– Oui.

Cinq minutes plus tard, Ken tremblait toujours sous la couverture. En fait, il était même mort de froid. Il se fit encore la réflexion qu'il ne faisait pourtant pas si froid avant qu'Aya ne vienne le rejoindre dans sa chambre où trônait l'immense lit à baldaquins. La fatigue et l'angoisse accumulées dans la journée, peut-être ?

– Ken ?

– Oui ?

– Ca ne va pas ?

– Si…

– Pourquoi tu trembles alors ?

– J'ai un peu froid.

Une main brûlante effleura soudainement son bras et il sursauta brusquement, surpris. Il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ce qu'Aya le touche sans préavis.

– Tu te moques de moi ? Tu es gelé !

– Ca va passer.

Aya ne dit rien pendant un moment, puis comme il sentait que les tremblements du jeune homme ne se calmaient pas, bien au contraire, il attira Ken à lui et l'entoura de ses bras, plaçant la tête de Ken sous son menton. Il sentait la respiration chaude mais vacillante du brun sur sa gorge et retint de justesse un frisson.

– A… Aya ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

– Tu as froid. Moi j'ai chaud, déclara le roux comme si c'était une évidence.

Le cadet remua avec nervosité. Son frissonnement causé par le froid était en train de muer peu à peu en tremblement nerveux et il le savait. Ses bras étaient repliés contre son torse, piégés entre son corps et celui de son leader.

– Ca te gêne Ken ?

Aya avait bien senti la tension irradier le corps de son équipier. Ken était particulièrement tendu, fait qui n'était sans doute pas étranger à leur altercation de ce matin et à son légendaire mauvais caractère. Il avait tendance à faire peur à tout le monde et en était conscient mais n'arrivait pas vraiment à se corriger. Avant même de s'en rendre compte, il se mit à caresser doucement sa nuque de sa main libre d'un geste aussi naturel que machinal, pour l'apaiser.

– … Oui mais non… Enfin…

– Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

– J'ai pas… L'habitude… Je m'y attendais pas…

– Tu es pourtant plutôt proche des gens…

– Ben… Pas comme ça…

– Je voulais dire… T'es quelqu'un d'assez… Comment dire… Tactile, non ? Fit Aya en se mordant la lèvre.

Il s'était peut-être mal exprimé et Ken risquait de mal le prendre.

– Enfin, comparé à moi, c'est sûr, ajouta le roux pour détendre l'atmosphère.

Ken pouffa de rire.

– J'avoue.

– Tu veux que j'arrête ?

– Non !

Ken se sentit rougir à la violence du ton qu'il avait employé. Il entendait encore ses paroles résonner dans l'immense chambre plongée dans le noir.

« Imbécile ! Comme si ça suffisait pas, faut qu'en plus tu lui avoues que t'es dingue de lui ! »

– Enfin non, reprit-il plus doucement. Il fait froid… Je… C'est agréable… Enfin c'est pas ce que je veux dire !

Aya ne réprima même pas son sourire.

– Alors qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Demanda t-il doucement.

Depuis le début de leur échange, il avait parlé sans hausser la voix pour ne pas briser la fragile alchimie du moment. Et Ken, fidèle à lui même, prononça la première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit.

– C'est réconfortant.

Il se sentit profondément stupide à peine avait-il fini sa phrase. Il se demanda ce qui pouvait passer dans la tête d'Aya le concernant lui et son triste sort : meurtre sanguinaire ou pendaison ?

Fallait-il être débile pour dire ce genre de chose à Aya Fujimiya ! Bon, en même temps, c'était lui qui l'avait enlacé, il n'avait rien demandé…

– Vraiment ?

A sa surprise, Aya ne semblait pas en colère, ni vexé ou contrarié. Ken crut même déceler de la curiosité dans sa voix.

– Hai. Ca fait longtemps…

– Oui, ça fait longtemps, dit doucement Aya en songeant avec tristesse à la dernière fois qu'un membre de sa famille l'avait étreint.

Sa petite sœur chérie sans doute. Peut-être sa mère. Non, c'était définitivement Aya-chan. Sentant un changement dans son attitude et dans sa voix, Ken gigota pour dégager ses bras immobilisés et les glissa autour de la taille mince d'Aya, lui rendant simplement son étreinte.

– Ken qu'est-ce que…

– Voilà. Comme ça, ça ne fera plus longtemps, déclara le plus jeune en reprenant sa place dans le giron d'Aya.

Un court silence s'installa entre les deux équipiers. Aya ne s'était pas attendu à une telle réaction, si… Spontanée. Il ne savait vraiment pas quoi dire. Finalement, il opta pour le changement de sujet après un moment de silence détendu.

– Il est tard, essaye de dormir.

Ken remua un peu et Aya desserra son étreinte le temps que le brun s'installe confortablement. Le cadet soupira et se détendit dans les bras de son ami et néanmoins leader… Et peut-être potentiellement plus que ça ?

Il enfouit son visage au creux du cou du jeune homme, respirant son odeur. Aya remit ses bras en place, de façon quelque peu possessive, il le savait. Il avait toujours eu un faible pour Ken et savait que c'était réciproque mais comme ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait les tripes de se l'avouer, ils se contentaient de se tourner autour depuis quelques temps, avec les petites frictions qui pouvaient en découler… Comme ce matin même. Pour l'instant, les choses se présentaient plutôt bien et il avait rattrapé la boulette de la journée. Il décida donc de profiter de la situation, d'autant que Ken ne semblait pas particulièrement réticent à l'idée de finir la nuit dans ses bras.

– Tu es bien installé ? Demanda t-il finalement d'une voix douce.

– Hai.

Ken releva la tête et lui fit un sourire.

– Merci… Oyasumi Aya-kun.

– Oyasumi Ken.

Aya sourit doucement en sentant Ken s'endormir dans ses bras, et une fois sa respiration devenue légère et régulière, il déposa un baiser sur son front et se laissa emporter par le sommeil. Quelque part perdu dans ses songes, Ken sentit ses rêves de maisons hantées, de fantômes et de zombies devenir beaucoup plus lumineux.

* * *

**Note :** Ah, j'en ai enfin fini avec celui-là ! J'suis contente, je l'aime mieux que le troisième chapitre d'ailleurs.

Ah, autant vous dire, je ne vais épargner personne du petit groupe.

Comme ils vont être contents quand toute cette histoire sera terminée… Le problème pour eux, c'est que c'est pas demain la veille !

Pour mon plus grand plaisir d'ailleurs…

Alors quel est le prochain sur la liste ? Hoo… J'en connais une qui va être contente…

D'ailleurs, encore merci à vous pour les commentaires que vous avez laissé et mention spéciale à Val pour toutes ses bonnes idées (ah la la, si vous saviez comment on a fait souffrir Schu et Crawford… Les pauvres s'en sont toujours pas remis d'ailleurs) !

Réclamations, toujours pareil : en bas d'la page !

Bon, aller, j'en ai encore à taper mais là, il fait chaud… Beaucoup trop chaud… 35° à l'ombre… Ici… Je rêve…

**Commentaire :**

[S1] Une comptine qui a bercé ma petite enfance. Explique sans doute mes névroses actuelles.


	5. Chapter 5

Titre : Haunted House

Auteur : Syhdaal

Genre : Miroir magique

Base : Weiss Kreuz

Couples : Ca y est presque !

Disclaimer : Et c'est reparti pour un tour !

A qui le tour maintenant ?

Haaa…. Intéressant… Très intéressant même… Je pense que ça va le faire là…

Ah oui, j'ai oublié de dire que les persos de Weiss Kreuz ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas, ils ont été crées par Kyoko Tsuchiya et blablabla…

_/ Blablabla. /_ : Conversation télépathique

* * *

**Haunted House**

Chapitre 5

Aya ouvrit les doucement yeux pour rencontrer le visage endormi de Ken, toujours pelotonné contre lui en quête de chaleur. Le jeune homme sentit un sourire se dessiner ses lèvres. Ca faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas aussi bien dormi. Ken s'était parfois agité, mais chaque fois quelques caresses avaient ramené le calme chez le jeune homme. Il n'y avait visiblement pas eu d'autre incident durant la nuit et ils avaient pu prendre un peu de repos. Aya s'étira avec grâce et après avoir attrapé ses vêtements, borda soigneusement son ami et passa une main douce sur sa joue. Il n'était pas spécialement motivé pour quitter son lit et le laisser seul mais il sentait qu'une longue journée les attendait… D'autant qu'il était probablement le premier levé. Il le regarda dormir un moment puis sortit finalement de leur chambre en silence pour ne pas réveiller son cadet encore profondément endormi. Leur chambre… Si seulement il pouvait répéter ça dans d'autres circonstances plus… Intimes.

Sur le pas de la porte, il croisa Omi qui le salua et lui dédia un sourire, comme à son habitude.

– Bonjour Aya-kun ! Tu as bien dormi ?

Le rouquin hocha simplement la tête.

– Et toi ?

– Hai !

Aya ne dit rien, mais le jeune garçon semblait quand même avoir les traits tirés suite à sa nuit pour le moins mouvementée.

– Yohji-kun dort encore. Ken-kun aussi ?

– Aa. Personne d'autre ?

– Crawford est levé, mais c'est le seul. Il m'a dit qu'il voulait te parler quand tu serais prêt.

Cette fois, Aya haussa un sourcil. Qu'est-ce que Crawford pouvait bien lui vouloir ?

Et puis c'était quoi cette manie de lui faire dire par Omi qu'il voulait lui parler ? Il n'était pas son larbin ! Silencieusement agacé par l'attitude du leader des Schwarz, il réserva ses grognements pour plus tard.

– Hm. La salle de bain est libre ?

– Oui, on est que trois à être levés donc…

– Hm.

Aya commença à s'éloigner en direction de la salle de bain pendant qu'Omi continuait son chemin. Il retournait sûrement à sa chambre pour y prendre quelque chose.

– Omi.

Le petit blond se retourna vers son leader.

– Oui ?

– Fais attention dans les couloirs.

L'adolescent lui fit un sourire.

– D'accord.

Aya lui rendit son sourire avant de disparaître dans la salle d'eau qui était à proximité des escaliers. Omi quant à lui se dirigeait vers les escaliers quand une main se referma sur son bras et le tira en arrière. Surpris, il allait riposter avec violence mais ses yeux rencontrèrent un regard bleu sombre et il suspendit son geste défensif.

– Oh ! Tu m'as fait peur.

Le plus jeune membre des Schwarz qui venait de l'intercepter pour le moins brusquement lui dédia un petit sourire timide pour s'excuser.

– Désolé.

Un petit silence s'installa entre eux, seulement troublé par les craquements de la maison. Un bruit d'eau leur parvint de la salle de bain.

– Merci, dit soudain Nagi.

– Quoi ?

– Pour hier.

– Mais… C'est toi qui m'as sauvé la vie.

– Tu t'es mis entre l'armure et moi…

– C'était pour te protéger, Dit Omi comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle au monde.

Nagi détourna timidement les yeux. Cette expression donnait au cadet des Schwarz un air adorable au possible, presque fragile. Mais Omi savait qu'il ne fallait pas se fier à son allure frêle. Il était bien placé pour connaitre la puissance qui se cachait dans le corps de l'adolescent et il savait qu'il ne fallait pas sous estimer les plus petits que soi… Une erreur que commettaient souvent ses propres adversaires en combat, supposant que son jeune âge et sa constitution un peu délicate leur donnaient d'office l'avantage.

– Personne ne s'est jamais mis entre moi et un danger… Pour me protéger… Pour moi ça veut dire beaucoup… Alors merci, dit-il d'une voix un peu hésitante, comme s'il cherchait ses mots, ou qu'il craignait de les prononcer.

Omi lui dédia un sourire désarmant.

– C'est normal Nagi-chan.

Le petit brun releva la tête au surnom que le jeune lui avait donné mais ne put réagir quand Omi déposa un baiser sur sa joue. S'empourprant, il leva un regard étonné vers lui, touchant sa joue du bout des doigts là où les lèvres du Weiss l'avaient effleuré.

– Pardon… J'aurai dû te demander ton avis mais… Tu étais trop mignon.

Nagi rougit jusqu'aux oreilles au compliment du garçon, et un nouveau silence s'étira entre eux alors que le plus jeune des deux tentait de calmer les battements affolés de son cœur et de trouver une réponse adéquate à ce rapprochement soudain, qui, il devait bien l'avouer, l'enchantait absolument.

– Ca… Ne m'a pas dérangé, dit-il doucement.

– Vraiment ?

– Hai.

– Alors… Je peux recommencer ?

– Tu pourrais même faire mieux, dit tout bas le brun en soutenant son regard d'un bleu cristallin et un léger sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres pâles.

– Vraiment ? Demanda de nouveau Omi avec une ombre de sourire tout à fait charmeur.

– Je pense que tu es même obligé maintenant… Murmura l'adolescent en approchant son visage de celui d'Omi.

Avec un sourire, Omi embrassa de nouveau le jeune garçon avec tendresse, cette fois sur les lèvres, savourant le moment avec plaisir. Nagi sentit un bras s'enrouler autour de ses hanches et une main glisser à l'arrière de sa nuque. Il entrouvrit doucement les lèvres pour inviter le blond à approfondir le baiser, ce qu'il fit avec beaucoup de plaisir. Ils se séparèrent au bout de quelques instants, tentant de reprendre leur souffle en silence.

Ils échangèrent un sourire timide, mais pas un mot.

######

Après avoir pris une douche brûlante, pas aussi réconfortante que la chaleur du corps de Ken serré contre le sien mais pas loin, Aya descendit directement à la cuisine où il trouva Crawford qui étudiait divers papiers en sirotant un café.

– Bonjour, lâcha machinalement l'Américain.

Aya, fidèle à lui-même, ne répondit pas et se servit un café brûlant avant de prendre place aux côtés de Crawford.

– Je suppose que tu as le temps de me parler, commença l'homme aux cheveux noirs sans lever un regard.

Aya songea qu'il supposait beaucoup, le Schwarz. Sans attendre de réponse du leader des Weiss (il savait que de si bon matin, il n'en aurait pas), Crawford continua en désignant les papiers.

– Ce sont les plans détaillés de chaque partie du manoir.

Aya dressa l'oreille. Ah, voilà qui était une trouvaille intéressante. Quant à savoir comment Crawford l'avait faite…

– Où as-tu trouvé ces plans ?

– Je suis retourné dans le bureau que j'ai trouvé avec Yohji hier. Ils étaient dans un des tiroirs. Je ne pense pas qu'ils soient à jours, ceci dit. Ca devait être avant des travaux de réfection, certaines pièces n'apparaissent pas et d'autres ont apparemment disparues. Les chambres, notamment.

– Combien de niveaux ?

– Il y en a cinq. Le rez-de-chaussée, le premier étage, le deuxième, le grenier et le sous-sol.

Aya attira un des documents à lui et le parcouru des yeux. Il y avait une dizaine de pièces au rez-de-chaussée, idem au premier étage. Personne n'avait encore eut l'occasion d'explorer assez bien le premier étage pour trouver l'accès au second. Probablement le même nombre de pièces. Si ce n'était plus. Tout ce qu'il voyait apparaître sur les plans était effectivement différent de la réalité. Les six chambres n'étaient que quatre et il n'était pas fait mention d'une septième porte. Une extension ajoutée plus tard, sans aucun doute…

– Il semblerait qu'il y ait moins de salles au second mais elles sont plus grandes, dit Brad comme s'il lisait les pensées de son cadet. Apparemment, ce sont des chambres pour la plupart, avec salle de bain. Il y a également une sorte de verrière au rez-de-chaussée. Un jardin d'hiver, je suppose…

– Hm. Des équipes ?

– Oui. Mais on fera quelques changements pour le moment.

– Quel genre ?

– Omi et Nagi doivent absolument rester ensemble.

– Et pourquoi ?

– Je te le dis, fais-moi confiance.

Aya se mit à ricaner.

– Moi ? Faire confiance à un ennemi ? Tu rêves !

– Il faudra pourtant bien t'y faire Fujimiya.

– Hn.

– Je prendrais Schu et Yohji, tu prendras Ken et Farfarello[S1] .

– Pourquoi décides-tu de changer les groupes ? En plus, les forces ne sont pas équilibrées.

Pas que ça le gênait d'être collé avec Ken son partenaire habituel, mais Farfarello le dérangeait un peu plus… Etait-il assez lucide pour être placé avec deux de ses adversaires habituels, lui qui ne recherchait que la confrontation ?

D'autant qu'il lui paraissait un peu étrange de placer trois spécialistes du combat rapproché ensemble tandis que Yohji, Schuldig et Crawford lui-même, s'ils savaient user de leur force physique et de techniques de combat à mains nues, étaient plutôt du genre à se battre à distance…

– Je sais, le détrompa Crawford. Mais a priori, avec ces équipes, on s'en sortira vivants.

– Hn.

Le rouquin se resservit une tasse de café avant d'apercevoir Omi, Ken et Nagi apparaître dans la cuisine. Ken bailla et lâcha un « Yo » endormi avant de s'effondrer sur la chaise la plus proche. Nagi salua poliment Aya et se tourna vers son tuteur qui lui dédia un sourire.

– Tu as réussi à dormir ?

– Ca va…

– Hm. Et Farfarello ?

– Il s'est endormi, il y a une heure. Il a veillé toute la nuit.

– Je vois. Mange un morceau.

Un énorme « Bang ! » fit sursauter tout le monde et tous les regards convergèrent dans la même direction. La chaise de Ken (qui se balançait depuis cinq bonnes minutes sur les pattes arrière) venait de déraper sur le sol carrelé… Apparemment, le jeune homme s'était cogné la tête dans sa chute et en plus, s'était fait mal au derrière…

– Et merdeuh !

Le brun passa sa main sur son visage.

– Je vais avoir un bleu…

Aya et Crawford soupirèrent de concert. Nagi regarda le brun avec sympathie et se leva pour aller chercher de la glace pendant qu'Omi examinait son coéquipier. Un peu plus tard, pendant que Ken ruminait sa douleur et sa maladresse dans un bol de lait brûlant, Aya étudiait les plans en compagnie d'Omi. Crawford jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre tout en relevant les points suspects sur les schémas[S2] . Ce n'est que trois bons quarts d'heure plus tard que Crawford sollicita Omi et Nagi pour aller réveiller le reste de la troupe. Ca l'ennuyait de tirer Farfarello de son sommeil vu le peu qu'il avait dormi mais il tâcherait de le ménager pour la journée… Et de l'envoyer au lit plus tôt ce soir ! Mieux qu'une baby-sitter, se félicita-t-il avec amusement.

– Nagi, Omi, vous voulez bien aller réveiller les autres.

Les deux adolescents acquiescèrent et se dirigèrent vers les chambres. Omi se chargeait de réveiller Yohji, ce qui ne saurait être une mince affaire. Nagi de son côté entrait à pas de loup dans la chambre où dormait Schuldig. Le jeune télékinésiste s'approcha de l'Allemand, encore profondément endormi et le secoua doucement pour ne pas risquer de se faire crever un œil dès le matin.

– Schu… Schu debout…

Lentement, le rouquin ouvrit les yeux, reprenant ses esprits.

– Guten Morgen chibi… Ca va mieux ce matin?

– Bonjour Schu. Il faut que tu te lèves, Crawford l'a demandé.

– Tu ne m'as pas répondu.

– Ca va, ne t'en fais pas. Tu n'oublieras pas de te lever.

– Ah… Craw ne peut jamais nous laisser vivre… Farf dort encore ?

– Il s'est endormi il y a moins de deux heures… Répondit Nagi en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure, gêné.

Après tout, c'était sa faute si Farfarello avait veillé toute la nuit.

– Hm. T'en fais pas, il a de l'énergie à revendre, de toute façon. Va le réveiller, je me lève.

Le petit brun acquiesça et ressortit de la pièce pour se diriger vers sa propre chambre de l'autre côté du couloir mais entendit une bordée de jurons colorés en provenance de la chambre de Yohji. Il s'approcha avec curiosité, se demandant ce qui pouvait bien provoquer de tels grondements de la part du cadet des Weiss. Il étouffa un petit rire en voyant les difficultés du garçon à tirer Yohji de son sommeil. Le grand blond n'avait visiblement pas envie de se lever. Il entra dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec Farfarello et s'approcha du lit sur la pointe des pieds. Il savait que son équipier l'avait déjà repéré mais appela tout de même son nom. Farfie dormait toujours légèrement.

– Farfie… Farfie-chan…

L'homme ouvrit son œil unique couleur ambre.

– What ?

– Crawford nous appelle.

– J'arrive…

Le garçon sortit une fois de plus dans le couloir et curieux, s'approcha de la chambre où était Omi pour voir où en était l'opération « réveillage de Yohji-kun ».

– Ah mais tu vas te lever oui ?

– Mmh…

Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'intérieur et ne put retenir un sourire. Omi était à genoux sur le lit, secouant Yohji comme un prunier dans l'espoir (bien vain, il faut le dire…) de le réveiller. Le grand blond faisait de la résistance… C'est qu'il allait finir par avoir des cernes jusqu'au menton s'il dormait moins de dix heures par nuit !

– Yohji-kun debout !

Le grand blond grogna dans son sommeil et attrapa Omi pour le prendre dans ses bras.

– … J'dors…

Omi se débattit violemment sans réussi à faire lâcher prise à Yohji.

– Aaarrrggghhhh ! Lâche-moi ! Je n'suis pas ta poupée ! Yohji !

Yohji lui aurait bien répondu qu'il n'avait visiblement pas assez de poitrine pour qu'il s'intéresse à lui, mais il subodorait que cette réflexion lui vaudrait bien un mémorable coup de pied aux fesses, voire un gros cocard. Un éclat de rire monta de sa gauche et en tournant la tête, Omi put apercevoir Schuldig et Nagi écroulés de rire dans l'encadrement de la porte alors qu'il était lui-même toujours en train de se débattre pour essayer de mener à bien sa mission. Il leur jeta un regard noir, digne d'Aya le Grand lui-même.

– C'est pas drôle !

– Pas du tout bishonen, t'as entièrement raison, y a rien de risible là-dedans ! Fit Schuldig carrément mort de rire.

En désespoir de cause, le petit blond se tourna vers Nagi qui, il l'espérait, saurait le tirer de ce mauvais pas… Si tant est que le cadet des Schwarz calmait son fou-rire deux minutes.

– Fais quelque chose !

Le petit brun retrouva un semblant de sang-froid malgré un sourire hilare collé aux lèvres et tendit la main pour écarter les bras de Yohji et permettre au jeune Weiss de retrouver sa liberté.

– Merci Nagi-kun, fit Omi en soufflant.

Se retournant vers Yohji, il fit craquer les articulations de ses doigts.

– Tu vas payer ça Yohtan …

Comprenant que ça allait sévèrement chauffer pour son matricule, Yohji eut un sursaut… Un peu tardif.

– Allons Omi-kun, on va pas s'énerver pour si peu… Nan pas le visage !

Cinq minutes plus tard, Yohji était donc debout par la force des choses, sous le regard amusé de Nagi et les éclats de rire de Schu.

– Hi hi hi… Je vais prendre une douche, lança joyeusement le rouquin en s'éloignant en direction de la salle de bain.

Dès que Schuldig fut hors de vue, Nagi et Omi échangèrent un sourire avant de saisir chacun un des poignets de Yohji pour le traîner jusqu'aux escaliers, et éventuellement, jusqu'à la cuisine.

######

Peu après le départ des deux plus jeunes membres de l'équipe, Ken laissa tomber son bol dans l'évier sans douceur. Aya leva un sourcil à l'évidente mauvaise humeur du jeune homme. Sa chute l'avait mis de mauvais poil.

– J'vais prendre une douche, grommela t-il en s'avançant vers la sortie.

– Ken attention au…

BOUM !

– Mur… Finit Crawford en soupirant.

Le footballeur de l'équipe venait de rater de peu la porte pour se prendre le mur en pleine poire et tomber raide par terre[S3] . Aya leva les yeux au ciel, résistant à l'urgente envie de se frapper violemment la tête contre le mur le plus proche, ou à défaut, la table. Crawford serait certainement ravi de devoir réanimer deux Weiss au lieu d'un, du coup ça le tentait presque, histoire de bien le faire chier. Il s'abstint, constatant que non seulement il était en train de fondre un boulon mais qu'en plus son langage se détériorait à vue d'œil. Il se dirigea donc vers son partenaire, apparemment bien sonné. Comment diable pouvait-il être aussi maladroit alors qu'il était sportif de haut niveau ? Il savait qu'il n'était pas du matin, mais quand même… A moins que ça ne soit sa poisse légendaire.

– Ken ? Appela Aya en touchant son épaule.

Crawford s'agenouilla aux côtés du garçon étendu au sol qui reprenait difficilement ses esprits. C'est qu'il y était allé de bon cœur !

– Il va bien ? Demanda le Schwarz en avisant le regard un peu flou du brun.

– Je ne sais pas… Ken, regarde-moi… Ken…

Pendant qu'Aya tentait désespérément d'attirer l'attention du brun qui n'arrivait visiblement pas à se focaliser sur lui, Crawford attrapa une serviette qu'il mouilla et l'appliqua sur son front. Ken porta une main à son crâne douloureux en grimaçant, essayant de se redresser. Sa vision était un peu trouble… Il allait devoir surveiller ça s'il ne voulait pas faire une belle hémorragie cérébrale.

– Ca va Ken ?

– Je comprends pas, j'avais pas vu le mur aussi près… La vache, j'ai mal !

– Quoi t'as pas vu ? S'étonna Aya.

– Nan… J'dois pas être réveillé. J'me suis pas raté en plus…

– On t'a bien vu foncer dedans nous… Avança Aya en échangeant un regard avec Crawford qui haussa les épaules, mettant ça sur le compte de l'inattention.

– Ton équipier a la vue qui baisse, Fujimiya, soupira Crawford.

– A mon avis c'est plutôt la liaison avec le cerveau qui est défectueuse, marmonna Aya en ignorant les protestations outrées de Ken.

– Je vais te donner un antalgique, dit Brad. Aller debout.

Avec l'aide des deux hommes, le cadet fut remis sur pied puis installé sur une chaise pendant qu'Aya vérifiait qu'il ne s'était effectivement pas blessé. Il passa une main délicate sur le front du jeune homme.

– Ca va faire une belle bosse, au mieux un bleu.

Crawford déposa un verre et une bonne dose de paracétamol devant Ken ainsi que des glaçons enveloppés dans sa serviette humide.

– Ca devrait limiter les dégâts.

Aya saisit la serviette et l'appliqua avec soin sur le front blessé du garçon.

– Aïe !

– Relax Ken, c'est juste froid, ça va.

Le jeune se détendit puis avala docilement son cachet et ferma les yeux. Malgré la douleur et la morsure du froid sur sa peau meurtrie, il se sentait bien. Aya était là. Comme hier, quand Aya l'avait prit dans ses bras pour le réchauffer alors qu'il était transi de froid. Ca faisait longtemps que quelqu'un ne l'avait pas tenu comme ça… Et il en avait profité, se sentant légèrement coupable à son réveil. Il avait constaté qu'Aya n'était plus là, mais savait que le roux avait passé la nuit serré contre lui pour le réchauffer. Une voix profonde le ramena à la réalité.

– Ken, reste avec moi.

– Ouais, ouais.

C'est alors que Farfarello fit son entrée dans la cuisine, suivit de peu par deux gamins encadrant un dragueur invétéré à l'allure ensommeillée.

– Convoi exceptionnel, annonça l'Irlandais avant de s'asseoir à la table près de son leader qui se permit un léger sourire.

Son meilleur assassin avait l'air en forme malgré sa courte nuit, ce qui était une bonne chose pour eux, car la journée d'exploration s'annonçait longue et fastidieuse. Ils étaient mandatés pour rester dans la maison jusqu'à découvrir pourquoi il y avait tant d'activité autour du bâtiment la nuit. Si Brad avait déjà sa petite idée, type réseau de trafiquants de drogues avec laboratoire de distillation au sous-sol, voire même trafic d'œuvres d'art ou d'être humains, il n'avait pas encore assez d'éléments en main pour justifier son rapport… Et leur retour au bercail, dans cette ville surpeuplée avec tout le confort moderne. Il aurait presque tué pour un vrai café et pas cette infâme poudre soluble[S4] que Schuldig avalait à longueur de journée.

Omi jeta un coup d'œil interrogateur à Aya et Ken, notant que le cadet avait l'air de bouder un peu.

– Que s'est-il passé ?

– Disons que Ken a raté de peu la porte, répondit Crawford.

– Raté la porte ? Comment ça ? T'es tombé ?

Le petit blond se retourna vers l'entrée et la lumière se fit dans son esprit.

– Oh le mur ! Ca va ?

– Ca peut aller…

– T'as peut-être la vue qui baisse, observa Nagi, toujours pragmatique.

Aya et Ken lui jetèrent un regard noir pendant que Crawford dissimulait à grand peine un sourire dans son café.

– Je n'ai PAS la vue qui baisse !

Le regard d'Omi passa de Crawford qui se fendait (pas si) discrètement la poire à Nagi qui haussait un sourcil perplexe devant cette réflexion un peu crispée.

– Okayyyyyyyy. Je ne veux pas savoir.

– … Nan, cette saleté d'mur a changé de place, c'est tout.

Ce fut au tour d'Aya de rouler un regard exaspéré. Tout pour ne pas reconnaître sa négligence !

– Schuldig dort encore ? Interrogea Crawford en s'adressant à Nagi.

– Non, il est parti prendre une douche. On en a pour deux heures minimum.

Les sept assassins soupirèrent de concert. Ils n'étaient pas près de partir en exploration et de boucler cette mission ce matin…

######

Schuldig sortit de sa douche en chantonnant et jeta un coup d'œil au miroir en pied de la salle de bain. Il lui semblait que la surface lisse et brillante du miroir s'était furtivement troublée. Intrigué, il s'approcha, puis ne trouvant rien de suspect, il haussa les épaules et se recula, en profitant pour se regarder une fois de plus.

Tiens… Il n'avait jamais remarqué que ses yeux étaient si bleus[S5] …

Ni si brillants.

On aurait dit deux pierres précieuses enchâssées dans un visage si pâle qu'il semblait de cire. Il n'avait pas les yeux aussi foncés que Nagi mais ses iris avaient toujours eu une couleur assez soutenue, presque électrique selon l'intensité de la lumière ambiante.

Et là, ils étaient empreints d'une lumière étincelante, chatoyaient avec l'éclat séculaire du feu d'un volcan.

Ils étaient si grands… Une petite voix lui souffla que quelque chose n'allait pas… Son instinct de survie sans doute. Mais il était trop hypnotisé par la couleur qui dévorait ses prunelles pour l'écouter. Il lâcha la serviette qu'il maintenait d'une main négligente autour de ses hanches.

Il était en train de se perdre dans le reflet de son propre regard d'un bleu fascinant, comme il se perdait dans les nombreux esprits qu'il traversait.

Puis il se vit, tel qu'il était dans la vie, coiffé de son éternel bandeau et vêtu de sa veste fétiche. Une image sortie tout droit de son esprit malade ? Ou un souvenir ? C'était déjà arrivé… Avant.

Son reflet lui renvoya un petit sourire. Un sourire qui sous-entendait bien des promesses de souffrances. L'éternel sourire moqueur qu'il portait comme certains portaient leurs vêtements, ou leur cœur sur la main. Comparaison étrange, quoique…

Il sentit vaguement l'air se refroidir autour de lui, et une voix veloutée qui caressait son esprit. Ca lui faisait l'effet de se parler à lui-même et de n'entendre que sa voix. Il n'avait jamais entendu que sa voix.

_– Regarde…_

Il prit conscience de la présence d'un objet dans sa main. Baissant les yeux, il vit un couteau. Le sien. Celui qu'il emportait partout, un couteau militaire de type commando[S6] .

_– Regarde ce que tu es…_

Relevant les yeux, il se vit tranchant la gorge de quelqu'un. Il y avait du sang. Plein de sang. Un coup de couteau bien ajuster au niveau de la gorge ne pardonnait pas… Jugulaire ou carotide ? On n'avait que l'embarras du choix dans certains cas. L'un comme l'autre promettait une mort rapide. Moins de trois minutes pour se vider de son sang… Une exécution.

_– Fais face à la réalité…_

La personne semblait spéciale.

_– Tu le sais…_

Il constata que c'était un homme.

Bien bâti et assez grand.

_– Lui aussi…_

Des vêtements soignés. Des cheveux noirs, coupés courts.

Des lunettes aux verres tachés de sang.

_– Tu le tueras !_

« Brad… »

Il secoua lentement la tête. Non…

_– Tu es coupable._

Non.

_– Schuldig, c'est bien le sens de ta personne, non ?_

Non.

Il refit face à son reflet.

Tout était normal. Il ne voyait que lui.

Il passa sa main devant ses yeux. La nuit avait été rude et il lui arrivait de canaliser non seulement les pensées, mais également les émotions, les souvenirs et les cauchemars des autres. C'était d'autant plus vrai aujourd'hui qu'ils avaient passé la nuit à proximité d'humains normaux.

Il prit une dizaine d'inspirations, se laissant le temps de reprendre pied dans la réalité. Il n'était pas étranger à ce genre d'hallucinations. Ca arrivait et il fallait un peu de temps pour qu'il remette ses pensées en ordre… Ce n'était pas grand-chose comparé à ce qu'il vivait au quotidien.

« Quelle horreur…J'ai dû rêver. »

En retirant sa main, son regard se posa de nouveau sur le miroir en face de lui.

Sa respiration se bloqua dans sa gorge, le suffoquant en découvrant la scène qui se déroulait devant ses yeux.

Brad. Sur le sol.

Couvert de sang.

Et lui. _L'assassin coupable_.

Lui dont les chairs pourrissaient lentement, dévorant son visage pâle. Sa peau blanche qui partait en lambeau, se décomposant peu à peu en se recouvrant de vermine noire et grouillante. Seuls ses yeux étaient épargnés, rescapés de l'horreur qui le dévorait de l'intérieur. Il vit son sang se déverser hors de son corps en d'immondes éclaboussures carmines mêlées de noir.

_– Tu es COUPABLE, COUPABLE !_

– Non ! Non ! NON !

Un cri déchirant s'échappa de sa gorge et il se jeta sur le miroir pour le réduire en pièce de ses mains, au mépris de son sang. Il n'avait pas mal.

Il avait trop peur.

– Non…

Une voix faible, presque celle d'un enfant.

Des coups.

Des coups sourds étaient frappés, retentissants dans la pièce comme une voix d'outre-tombe, le ramenant à la réalité. Il y avait du sang partout. Il comprit finalement que c'était le sien au moment où la porte s'ouvrait avec fracas derrière lui.

– Schuldig !

Crawford se précipita vers son coéquipier, prenant rapidement connaissance de la situation. Le jeune homme aux longs cheveux était recroquevillé au-dessus d'une multitude d'éclats de verres tachés de sang, complètement dévêtu. Il était parcouru de frissons incontrôlables, murmurant des mots incompréhensibles pour l'Américain. Crawford le prit délicatement dans ses bras et l'éloigna des éclats tranchants, enveloppant son corps tremblant d'une serviette de bain à portée de main.

– Schu… Regarde-moi.

Le garçon leva sur lui un regard débordant de larmes retenues. Une expression qu'il ne lui avait pas vue depuis des années. Il y avait de quoi s'alarmer.

– Que s'est-il passé ? Demanda t-il doucement, supposant que sa télépathie lui avait joué un mauvais tour.

Brad tourna la tête en entendant du bruit derrière lui et aperçut le reste du groupe. Il les avait momentanément oubliés dans son inquiétude et leur jeta un regard étonné. Exception faite d'Aya et de Farfarello, impassibles comme toujours, ils avaient tous l'air soucieux. Nagi voulut faire un pas vers eux pour voir si Schu allait bien mais Farfarello l'empêcha d'entrer. En levant les yeux sur son ami, le plus jeune comprit qu'il ne fallait pas qu'ils interviennent. Crawford fit un petit signe de tête à Aya et le rouquin fit sortir les autres garçons en silence. Une fois qu'ils furent seuls, l'Américain s'installa plus confortablement sur ses genoux et évalua les dégâts. Schuldig avait de multiples plaies aux mains et aux avants bras, sans compter quelques égratignures au visage qui ressemblaient fortement à des griffures de là où il était.

– Je suis désolé Brad.

– Désolé de quoi ?

– Je sais que c'est ma faute, je sais que… C'est moi qui suis coupable !

Etonné par le soudain éclat de voix de son ami, Brad leva la main pour stopper le flot de paroles.

– Calme-toi. Tout va bien.

– Non tout ne va pas bien ! C'est de ma faute, il l'a dit c'est de ma faute ! Il a dit que j'allais te tuer je sais que c'est vrai je suis… Tellement désolé ! S'exclama t-il d'une voix brisée.

L'Oracle resta un instant interdit en entendant les paroles du rouquin avant de se reprendre. Il y avait déjà trop de choses bizarres dans sa phrase. La panique inhabituelle, son état de nerfs, ses blessures, et ce miroir brisé. Ca lui rappelait trop certains évènements auxquels il avait dû faire face de nombreuses années auparavant, quand Schuldig, fraîchement recueilli, lui avait fait le même genre de scène dans la salle de bain de l'hôtel où ils restaient pour la nuit. C'était juste avant de l'emmener à Rosenkreuz pour faire évaluer ses capacités de télépathe. A ce moment, il avait compris que son jeune protégé avait hérité d'un don très puissant qui lui serait utile dans les années à venir s'il n'était pas sacrifié pour le bénéfice des expériences du centre caché entre deux collines au fond de l'Allemagne.

– Ne t'inquiète pas Schu, ce n'est rien… C'est juste un cauchemar, murmura t-il en resserrant son étreinte sur le corps tremblant du jeune homme.

Il avait juste dû canaliser les peurs d'un des Weiss et les avait transposées à sa personne. Il savait parfaitement qu'il mourrait un jour, il ne connaissait pas non plus le moment avec exactitude, mais une chose était sûre, c'est qu'il ne mourrait pas de la main de Schuldig.

– Mais… Il a dit…

– Qui ça il ?

Schu désigna lentement l'endroit où se trouvait auparavant le grand miroir sur le mur.

D'accord, c'était plus grave que ce qu'il pensait, mais rien d'insurmontable. La télépathie était responsable de bien des maux et les hallucinations délirantes en faisaient partie.

– Schu regarde-moi.

L'interpellé leva ses yeux noyés sur lui.

– Je ne vais certainement pas mourir maintenant, et ce ne sera certainement pas à cause de toi.

– Mais…

Crawford se radoucit face à l'expression perdue jeune homme et passa une main dans ses cheveux. Un peu de douceur lui ferait du bien.

– Ce n'est rien mon ange. Ca va aller… Je vais soigner tes mains et ça ira, d'accord ?

Le cadet eut un sursaut étonné en entendant ses mots.

– Comment tu m'as appelé ?

– Mon ange.

– C'est la première fois que tu m'appelles comme ça… Je croyais que tu détestais ces surnoms…

– Avec toi c'est différent, murmura le brun en déposant un baiser sur son front.

Il le souleva et le déposa sur une chaise pour commencer à soigner ses mains ensanglantées. Après avoir vérifié qu'aucun éclat de verre n'était pris dans la chair, Crawford désinfecta et banda soigneusement les mains de Schuldig en espérant qu'il n'avait pas causé de dommages irrémédiables à ses mains. Voilà qui allait sérieusement les handicaper si jamais ils venaient à devoir se battre.

De l'autre côté de la porte, le reste de la troupe attendait des nouvelles de Schuldig et des explications plus ou moins impatiemment. Aya réussissait à garder son calme mais il sentait l'appréhension des autres, ceci si on excluait Farfarello bien sûr. Rien de très étonnant à cela, ils avaient été victimes de quelques mésaventures alors qu'ils n'étaient même pas arrivés depuis vingt-quatre heures dans cette foutue baraque.

– Ca fait un moment qu'on attend, avança Yohji en échangeant un regard avec Aya.

Le roux le fixa un instant, paraissant prendre le temps de la réflexion. Crawford aurait appelé s'il y avait eu un problème.

– Crawford s'en occupe, inutile de le déranger.

Le silence tomba de nouveau comme une chape de plomb sur le petit groupe. Etrangement, ce fut Nagi qui le rompit. L'adolescent semblait mort d'inquiétude pour son coéquipier. Aya supposa qu'ils partageaient sans doute eux aussi un peu plus que des relations purement professionnelles. Ils avaient tous l'air d'être proches les uns des autres. Un détail qu'il n'aurait jamais soupçonné de la part des Schwarz.

– A votre avis, comment va-t-il ? Demanda doucement le cadet des Schwarz.

Sa voix était si basse que les autres durent tendre l'oreille pour l'entendre.

– Ne t'inquiète pas Nagi-kun, je suis sûr qu'il va bien, répondit Omi assis près de lui en lui touchant la main pour le rassurer discrètement.

La porte s'ouvrit enfin et tous se redressèrent. Crawford apparut dans l'embrasure, tenant Schuldig dans ses bras.

– Alors ? Demanda Farfarello.

– Vois par toi-même, fit l'Américain en désignant le jeune homme presque endormi dans ses bras.

Crawford s'éloigna en direction de la chambre qu'il partageait avec son partenaire.

– Il n'a pas l'air d'aller bien, dit Yohji en les regardant disparaître dans la chambre. A votre avis, qu'est-ce qu'il c'est passé ?

Les six garçons se regardèrent, une lueur d'inquiétude dans les yeux. Aucun n'avait de réponse à cette question et ce n'était que la première d'une longue série.

* * *

**Note :** Ah là là… Fini avec celui-là ! C'est pas trop tôt !

Pauvre Schuschu, j'ai pas été très gentille avec lui, il faut bien le dire. Mais bon, ça change de le voir traumatisé… Pour tous les coups où c'est lui qui traumatise après tout… Y a pas de raison !

Pour Ken qui se prend un mur, j'ai pas pu résister. Croyez-moi ça arrive souvent de se prendre un mur…

Je parle en connaissance de cause, mais c'est pas de ma faute si les murs sont toujours mal placés. C'est vrai quoi ! Pourquoi ils sont toujours dans le passage !

Le chapitre 6 arrivera un jour… Peut-être…

Remarques, toujours pareil : en bas d'la page !

**Commentaires :**

[S1] Un clin d'œil à une fic en cours ? Allons, c'est pas mon genre !

[S2] Crawford, c'est le plus beau, c'est le plus fort !

[S3] Je ne m'acharne pas sur lui, ça arrive à tout le monde d'avoir un mur sur sa route, non ?

Ah… Ben juste à moi alors.

[S4] Je ne bois pas de café. Mais il parait que rien ne vaut un vrai café fraîchement moulu mdr.

[S5] Oui après moult vérifications, ses foutus yeux sont bleus et non verts comme je l'avais écrit auparavant. D'où ma tricherie récurrente pour noyer le poisson avec des yeux « verts d'eau » oh oh oh.

[S6] Mouais, 'fin un couteau quoi.


	6. Chapter 6

Titre : Haunted House

Auteur : Syhdaal

Genre : J'ai plus d'idées…

Base : Weiss Kreuz

Couples : Quand je disais que la patience payait toujours !

Disclaimer : Bien… Ca devient sérieux là… Qui va y passer ce coup-ci ? Vous aimeriez bien savoir hein ?

Faut pas m'en vouloir, je suis fatiguée en ce moment. En plus les cours ont repris, ça me déprime.

Et rien de tel pour se remonter le moral que de faire torturer un petit gars !!

Ah oui, j'ai oublié de dire que les persos de Weiss Kreuz ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas, ils ont été crées par Kyoko Tsuchiya et blablabla…

_/ Blablabla. /_ : Conversation télépathique

* * *

**Haunted House**

**Chapitre 6**

Les six garçons restèrent quelques instants plantés dans le couloir avant de prendre une décision sur ce qu'il convenait de faire. Omi décida pour eux en faisant quelques pas dans la pièce et en commençant à ramasser les éclats de verre éparpillés sur le sol carrelé de la salle de bain. Ken se joignit très vite à lui pour l'aider et Nagi leur facilita la tâche en regroupant tous les morceaux et en les faisant flotter au-dessus du sol. Il s'apprêtait à descendre seul au rez-de-chaussée quand la voix de Aya les fit stopper tout mouvement.

– Cette fois-ci, plus personne ne doit se trouver seul dans une pièce ou un couloir. Sous aucun prétexte. Même si c'est pour aller aux toilettes ou pour la salle de bain. C'est compris ?

– Faut pas exagérer quand même, on n'a pas besoin d'un chaperon pour aller aux toilettes, contra Yohji.

– Schuldig était seul dans la salle de bain il me semble. Personne ne doit être seul.

Ayant compris le message, Nagi attendit calmement que quelqu'un descende avec lui et ses bouts de verre en suspension. Techniquement, il n'était pas censé obéir aux ordres de Aya mais il se trouvait que les ordres du leader des Weiss étaient on ne peut plus sensés. Son regard croisa celui de Omi et l'archer lui sourit.

– Attends, je viens avec toi Nagi-chan.

Les deux plus jeunes de l'équipe disparurent dans les escaliers, laissant quatre adultes légèrement désorientés derrière eux.

– Nagi-chan ? Articula Ken.

– Je crois que nos deux chibis ont trouvé un terrain d'entente, dit Yohji légèrement amusé en allumant une cigarette.

Farfarello regarda les deux petits partir en souriant. Ce n'était pas plus mal. C'était même très bien.

Aya s'éclipsa en direction de sa chambre sans mot dire. Il avait besoin de calme pour réfléchir. Une fois à l'intérieur, il se laissa tomber sur le lit en fermant les yeux et se figea soudainement. N'était-ce pas les mêmes gestes que Nagi avait dû accomplir avant de se retrouver face à l'illusion ?

Sûrement.

Sa main chercha instinctivement son katana, caché au bord du lit. Il inspira et ouvrit prudemment un œil…Et secoua la tête en relâchant un soupir de soulagement.

« Ridicule. »

Il n'y avait rien.

D'ailleurs, en revenant à ça…

Ca faisait beaucoup en même pas vingt-quatre heures.

Aya récapitula silencieusement.

1) Ils se retrouvent forcés par Manx de faire équipe avec leurs pires ennemis, à savoir, les Schwarz.

2) Le cadre de leur mission était tout droit sortit d'un film d'horreur.

3) A peine arrivés, Nagi et Omi se retrouvent face à une illusion des plus réelles.

4) Pendant la nuit, les deux gosses se font attaquer par une armure vivante rouillée (à croire qu'ils le font exprès ou qu'ils sont devenus la cible favorite des fantômes).

5) Et finalement, Schu agresse violemment le miroir de la salle de bain et se retrouve dans un état post traumatique tel qu'il lui faut les soins de Crawford pour qu'il s'en remette.

Oui, en effet, ça fait beaucoup.

« Quelle sera la sixième chose qui nous tombera dessus ? Une armée de zombies ? Un poulpe géant ? Des cavaliers noirs ?…Ouh là, je m'égare…Ca doit être la fatigue. »

Quelques petits coups furent frappés à sa porte.

– Aya, tu es là ?

« Oui bien pire que tout, un Kenken en tenue de sport en train de faire la cuisine… De tous les maux, lequel faut-il choisir, hm ? Telle est la question… »

– Aya ?

– Ouais, j'suis là.

Ken entrouvrit la porte.

– Je te dérange peut-être ?

– Non. Entre.

Le plus jeune entra et alla s'asseoir près de lui au bord du lit.

– Ta tête ça va ?

– Ouais, dure comme du bois, fit Ken en se mettant un petit coup… Qui tomba en plein sur sa blessure.

– Ow !

– Baka… Souffla Aya en vérifiant qu'il n'avait rien.

– Aya.

– Hm ?

– Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire maintenant ?

– Comment ça ?

– Bah tu sais… La mission quoi.

Aya soupira.

– Je ne sais pas.

Le silence s'installa entre les deux hommes. Aya continua de passer sa main sur l'égratignure de Ken, ses doigts se mêlant peu à peu aux boucles brunes du plus jeune. Ken ferma les yeux. C'était agréable d'avoir quelqu'un pour s'occuper de lui de cette façon.

– Mmmh…

Aya sourit en remarquant la réaction de son cadet.

– Ca va Ken ?

– Mmh… Toi ?

– Ne t'endors pas.

– Fait trop froid pour ça.

Aya lui jeta un petit coup d'œil.

– Tu as froid ?

Ken haussa les épaules et le rouquin remarqua qu'il n'était qu'en tee-shirt.

– Un peu.

Il observa Ken un instant puis l'attira à lui pour le prendre dans ses bras sans autre préavis.

– J-je peux vraiment ?

« Ken, t'es le champion pour les questions bêtes mon grand ! »

Son ami hocha doucement la tête. Hésitant, le jeune garçon se détendit peu à peu pour se blottir contre Aya qui referma ses bras sur lui.

– Mieux ?

– … Beaucoup mieux…

Ken se serra un peu plus contre le rouquin et enfouit son visage au creux du cou de Aya et son aîné commença à lui caresser les cheveux, savourant leur douceur et le plaisir d'avoir Ken dans ses bras. Aya s'allongea lentement, entraînant Ken avec lui afin d'être calé confortablement entre deux gros oreillers. Il sentit le brun soupirer de bonheur et continua à jouer avec ses cheveux, faisant peu à peu glisser ses doigts sur sa nuque. Au bout d'un long moment, Ken leva soudainement les yeux vers lui, le fixant intensément. Aya haussa un sourcil et Ken lui fit un sourire.

– Je peux te demander quelque chose ?

– Hm.

– Tu ne te mettras pas en colère ?

– Non.

– Sûr ?

– Hm…

Ken baissa un court instant les yeux, ne sachant pas trop comment formuler sa demande… En plus, il sentait ses joues s'enflammer.

« Manquerait plus que je me mette à bafouiller tiens. »

– Heu... Est… Est-ce que… Tu pourrais…

_/ Allez Ken, un peu de courage, il ne va pas te manger… Quoique… C'est de Aya qu'on parle… /_

_/ SCHULDIG !! Sors de ma tête!! T'es pas censé être à l'agonie là ?? /_

_/ Je m'en vais, je m'en vais… Mais vous êtes trop mignons ! /_

_/ SCHULDIG !! /_

Ken baissa les yeux, incapable de finir sa phrase. Inquiet, Aya lui releva le visage.

– Ca ne va pas ?

Les yeux de Ken étaient brillants d'émotion.

– Si…

Aya se sentit rougir en lisant dans son regard de l'attente, de la peur et… De l'amour? Le regard brûlant du garçon lui donnait l'impression de redevenir humain. Ils n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Aya sourit imperceptiblement et se pencha doucement sur Ken pour prendre possession de ses lèvres douces. N'osant pas croire à son bonheur, Ken ferma les yeux et entrouvrit les lèvres, permettant à Aya d'approfondir leur baiser. Au bout d'un moment, Aya rompit lentement le baiser, leur permettant à tous les deux de reprendre leur souffle. Le rouquin posa une main sur la joue de Ken et la caressa doucement. Le plus jeune avait les joues en feu et ses yeux étincelaient plus que jamais.

Il ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais Aya posa un doigt sur ses lèvres et l'attira à lui pour le serrer dans ses bras après lui avoir voler un baiser. Le corps chaud et ferme de Ken se pressa contre lui, deux bras musclés faisant leur chemin autour de sa taille alors qu'il l'emprisonnait à nouveau dans ses bras, recommençant à lui caresser les cheveux.

Un silence réconfortant empli la chambre pendant un moment, brisé par la voix basse de Ken.

– Aya ?

– Mh ?

– Tu es bien ?

– Oui. Et toi ?

– Oui…

Ken resserra son étreinte sur Aya et enfouit de nouveau son visage au creux de son cou, ses lèvres frôlant la peau brûlante de Aya. Ils restèrent un long moment ainsi enlacés, bercés par la respiration de l'autre.

– Ken ?

– Hm…

– Ne t'endors pas, murmura Aya, conscient que son conseil s'adressait avant tout à lui-même

– Ca va être dur… Tu es tellement confortable ! A moins que tu ne me proposes autre chose…

Aya leva les yeux au ciel, néanmoins un peu surpris de sa proposition. Ca ne lui ressemblait pas vraiment, mais là encore, depuis le temps qu'ils se cherchaient mutuellement… Il n'avait pas spécialement envie de dire non.

– Baka.

– Je suis ton baka Aya-kun, lui fit Ken avec un sourire.

_/ Comme c'est mignon !! /_

La voix moqueuse du télépathe résonna dans leurs deux esprits en même temps.

– LA FERME SCHULDIG !!

Et les deux garçons lui répondirent d'une même voix, qui résonna à travers toute la maison.

Dans une des autres chambres, Brad allongea son coéquipier sur le lit qu'il partageait, rabattant ensuite les couvertures sur son corps.

Il s'installa ensuite sur le bord du lit, passant sa main sur le front du télépathe.

– Tu as un peu de fièvre on dirait.

Schuldig secoua lentement la tête.

– Ca va passer… C'est les nerfs…

– Mal au crâne ?

– Ja…

Crawford fouilla dans la poche intérieure de sa veste et en sortit un tube d'aspirine qu'il tendit au jeune homme avec le verre d'eau qu'il avait laissé sur la table de nuit.

– Je me suis toujours demandé où tu planquais ces cachets pour la migraine…

– Maintenant tu sais.

– Dommage, j'aimais bien quand tu les sortais de nulle part.

– Tu es pire qu'un enfant, tu le sais ?

– Oui…

L'Américain lui caressa doucement les cheveux.

– Tu es épuisé. Tu devrais dormir un peu.

_/ Tu restes un peu ? Histoire de me border et de me raconter une histoire ? /_

– Schu…

– Quoi ?

– Arrête de plaisanter. Ca sonne faux.

Le rouquin perdit son léger sourire et détourna la tête.

Le brun soupira. Il se pencha pour être plus proche de son ami.

– Schu… Je ne veux pas que tu t'inquiètes.

Schuldig se retourna vivement.

– Comment veux-tu que je ne m'inquiète pas ?! Tu ne sais pas ce que j'ai vu !!

– C'est vrai Schu, je ne sais pas, mais je peux te jurer que ça n'arrivera pas.

– Et comment tu peux en être sûr ?

– Je suis un Oracle, je sais quand même ce que mon propre futur me réserve non ? Ca serait le comble.

Schuldig eut un petit sourire.

– C'est vrai, ça serait le comble… Mais tu n'es pas infaillible non plus.

– Je ne me suis jamais trompé si c'est ce que tu veux dire.

– Ca je le sais. Mais, c'est déjà arrivé que tu ne voies pas quelque chose…

Un court silence tomba entre les deux hommes.

– C'est vrai, concéda finalement Brad.

Il passa un bras autour du cou de l'Allemand et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres.

– Mais je te promets que ça n'arrivera pas Schu… Lui murmura t-il à l'oreille.

Le plus jeune noua ses bras autour des épaules de son amant et l'attira à lui pour l'embrasser.

– J'espère… Que… Tu dis… Vrai, souffla t-il entre ses baisers.

Brad se recula un peu et lui fit un petit sourire.

– Je dis toujours vrai.

Schuldig sentit un léger sourire se dessiner sur ses lèvres. Il s'étira lentement et grimaça.

– Ca ne va pas Schu ?

_/ C'est rien… Juste les mains. /_

– Tu veux quelque chose ?

– Oui.

Brad se permit de nouveau un petit sourire.

– Et je peux savoir ce que c'est ?

Schuldig l'attira à lui et le fit tomber sur le lit à ses côtés.

– Toi.

L'Oracle lui caressa la joue en souriant.

– A quoi tu penses ?

– A deux Chatons qui sont en train de faire plus ample connaissance.

– Ah oui ?

– Tu ne le savais pas ?

– Je sais tout…

– Je vois… Tu sais ce que je vais te demander alors ?

– Oui, mais comme j'aime entendre ta voix…

– Il faut quand même que je demande c'est ça ?

– C'est ça.

_/ Kannst du mit mir bleiben__S1 __ ? / _

_/ Ja, ich kann... /_

– Tu es adorable Brad-chan!

– Schu ! Ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! Et je ne suis pas adorable !

– Mais Brad !

– Crawford.

– Maieuh !

– Arrête, on dirait un bébé.

– Oh Brad-chan ! Tu n'as pas honte de traiter un blessé de cette façon ?

– Espèrerais-tu, par quelque moyen que ce soit, me faire culpabiliser Schu ?

/ _Et non, je n'ai pas honte__S2 __._ /

Schu fit la moue.

– Pas du tout. C'est méchant de me soupçonner d'une telle action, lâcha t-il.

– Je suis méchant.

– Ah oui ?

– Mh mh…

– Tu me montres à quel point tu es méchant ?

– Si tu insistes…

– J'insiste alors…

– Alors d'accord.

Crawford se pencha de nouveau pour embrasser Schu et quelques secondes plus tard un hurlement s'adressant à Schuldig traversa les murs de la chambre.

– Va falloir que tu me racontes Schu.

– Plus tard alors ?

– Oui, plus tard…

Les quatre membres de l'équipe restants s'étaient retrouvés dans la cuisine, vaquant à diverses occupations. Omi et Nagi avaient sortit leurs portables respectifs et comparaient les informations qu'ils avaient sur la maison, en consultant les plans que Crawford avait laissé un plus tôt sur la table. Farfarello fouillait de nouveau dans les nombreux tiroirs de la cuisine dans l'espoir de trouver quelque chose d'assez intéressant pour passer le temps.

Yohji, quant à lui, avait sortit un calepin et un crayon pour noter ce qui lui semblait étrange sur les plans du manoir délabré. Quelque chose le chiffonnait particulièrement en ce qui concernait les installations électriques et la plomberie.

Il n'y avait pas âme qui vive à cinquante kilomètres à la ronde et pourtant l'installation n'était pas si vétuste que ça, même s'il y avait pas mal d'ampoules brisées, comme celle du hall des chambres. D'ailleurs, il faudrait qu'ils songent à la changer. Les deux chibis avaient eut des problèmes à cause de ça.

Pour la plomberie, les gens qui l'avaient installée devaient avoir refait pas mal de travaux pour ne pas que les tuyaux se voient le long des murs, mais apparemment, ça faisait plus de soixante-dix ans que la baraque était inhabitée. Une fois, encore, l'installation semblait presque neuve. Quant à l'état intérieur du manoir, il ne semblait pas atteint par les dégâts du temps.

Alors qu'il était plongé dans ses pensées, l'ancien détective ne vit pas Farfarello se pencher par-dessus son épaule pour observer le plan de l'étage.

Lorsqu'une main pâle se posa sur un point précis du dessin, Yohji sursauta violemment.

– Farfarello !? Mais t'es fou de me faire peur comme ça !

Des éclats de rires s'élevèrent de l'autre côté de la table et le grand blond lança un regard noir aux deux adolescents qui pouffaient de rire derrière leurs écrans d'ordinateur.

Il retourna ensuite au point désigné par l'Irlandais et leva un sourcil interrogateur.

– Eh bien quoi ?

Le jeune homme s'installa sur une chaise près de Yohji.

– Il manque une chambre.

– Quoi ?

– Il manque une chambre. Sur le plan.

Yohji ré-examina de plus près le schéma avant de secouer la tête.

– Omi.

– Oui ?

– Il y a bien sept chambres au premier étage ?

– Oui Yohji-kun. Mais on n'a pas réussi à ouvrir celle du fond du couloir. Pourquoi ?

Yohji ne répondit pas et fronça les sourcils en retournant aux dessins détaillés du premier étage.

Farfarello avait raison. Il manquait effectivement une chambre. Et c'était celle que les deux plus jeunes n'avaient pas pu ouvrir lors de leur courte exploration du premier étage.

Alors sur quoi donnait cette porte ?

Selon le plan il n'y avait plus de place pour une septième pièce car le couloir qu'il avait lui-même pris en compagnie de Crawford la veille menait à d'autres petites pièces et probablement à un accès au second un peu plus loin.

Pourtant, s'il comparait le premier étage avec le rez-de-chaussée et le second, il n'y avait pas de différence dans la superficie, le rez-de-chaussée et le deuxième étage étant à l'identique du premier étage.

Yohji passa une main sur son visage.

– J'y crois pas, on se croirait dans une mauvaise série télé… C'est quand même pas une chambre secrète ?

Omi échangea un regard interrogateur avec Nagi alors que Farfarello fit signe au plus jeune des deux qu'il leur expliquerait plus tard.

Le plus jeune membre des Weiss se leva et s'approcha de Yohji.

– Yohji-kun, ça ne va pas ?

– Si, si… Ou plutôt non, ça ne va pas. Rien ne va dans cette baraque. Et ces plans sont complètement faux !

Omi jeta un coup d'œil aux schémas, n'y trouvant à priori rien d'anormal.

– Regarde bien Omi. Il n'y a rien qui te chiffonne ?

Prêtant un peu plus d'attention au plan, Omi fit rapidement le lien avec la demande de son aîné quelques minutes auparavant.

– La septième chambre n'existe pas ?!

* * *

**Note :** Et voilà, celui-ci est bouclé !

Oui, je sais, ce n'est pas bien passionnant niveau scénario (de toute façon, y en a pas…) ni niveau action.

Mais bon, c'est comme tout, faut le temps…

Oui, je sais, beaucoup de temps, mais je suis un peu longue à la détente, faut que ça fasse connection avec le cerveau.

Bon, personne ne souffre dans ce chapitre, alors va falloir que je me rattrape dans le prochain…Je ne sais pas pourquoi, je sens que ça va tomber sur…Mais sur qui ?

Vraiment je ne sais pas…Juste une intuition en somme…

Ah oui, commentaires, objets trouvés, toujours pareil : Syhdaalhotmail.fr

**Commentaires :**

S1 « Peux-tu rester avec moi ? » Si je ne me trompe pas entre les horribles trucs datif / accusatif, ça doit être ça… Oui, je sais, je devrais savoir, ça fait plus de 3 ans que je fais de l'allemand mais… Enfin voilà quoi, c'est de l'allemand (et c'est surtout la lv2…). En plus, mon prof nous fait faire du néerlandais… Vous y croyez à celle là vous ?

S2 Ouh ! C'est pas bien Brad, tu devrais !! Et tu vas nous le faire ce cas de conscience oui ou non ?!


	7. Chapter 7

Titre : Haunted House

Auteur: Syhdaal

Soutient moral et écritorial de l'auteur : Dark-Yasha alias la P'tite Peste

Genre : J'ai plus d'idées…

Base : Weiss Kreuz

Couples : Quand je disais que la patience payait toujours !

Disclaimer : Bien… Ca devient sérieux là… Qui va y passer ce coup-ci ? Vous aimeriez bien savoir hein ?

Faut pas m'en vouloir, je suis fatiguée en ce moment. En plus les cours ont repris, ça me déprime.

Et rien de tel pour se remonter le moral que de faire torturer un petit gars !!

Ah oui, autre chose. Y a la peste (Dark-Yasha, le truc là au-dessus) qui me demande un couple dont je n'aurai jamais imaginé l'existence (laissez-moi mourir) donc pour la peine puisqu'elle m'a fait frôler la syncope et ben c'est ELLE qui l'écrira puisqu'elle le veut à ce point. Hein oui ma bibiche ?

Ah oui, j'ai oublié de dire que les persos de Weiss Kreuz ne nous appartiennent malheureusement pas, ils ont été crées par Kyoko Tsuchiya et blablabla…

_/ Blablabla. /_ : Conversation télépathique

* * *

**Haunted**** House**

**Chapitre 7**

Un long moment plus tard, alors que seul les sons de touches s'enfonçant sur le clavier résonnaient dans l'immense cuisine avec le cliquetis régulier et métallique d'un métronome, quelqu'un décida de prendre la parole de manière assez incongrue :

– J'aime cette maison.

Tous se retournèrent vers Farfarello qui s'adonnait à une de ses activités favorites, à savoir lécher paisiblement un de ces couteaux.

– En fait ça ne m'étonne même pas, finit par dire Yohji en reprenant son étude des plans de la demeure.

Les deux plus jeunes de la troupe travaillaient toujours en duo sur leur ordinateur, mais malgré le long moment qu'ils y avaient passé, ils n'avaient toujours rien trouvé. Et ce fut d'un commun accord qu'ils décidèrent de faire une pause.

– J'ai envie de manger des cookies.

Omi regarda Nagi comme si celui-ci était un extraterrestre. Le Nagi qui ne parlait presque pas et qui était toujours sérieux venait de sortir ni plus ni moins qu'une banalité. Le blond ne s'y attendait pas vraiment.

– Bah quoi ?

– Rien mais…

Nagi haussa les épaules.

– Viens, j'en ai emmené une boîte. Elle est dans mon sac, on va partager.

Le petit brun attrapa la main de Omi pour l'entraîner à sa suite. Le plus jeune des Weiss se laissa faire appréciant finalement ce simple contact. Et puis, il s'entendait si bien avec Nagi malgré le fait que ce soit un Schwarz et lui un Weiss. Il songea tristement qu'ils pourraient bientôt ne plus se revoir. Omi chassa ces pensées pour le moins sombres et décida qu'au moins pour une fois dans sa vie, il pouvait profiter de l'instant présent. C'était la première fois qu'il pouvait parler avec quelqu'un qui avait presque le même âge que lui, et la même passion de l'informatique. Il pouvait enfin partager autre chose que son métier d'assassin.

Il pouvait partager quelque chose de vivant.

Suite au départ des deux plus jeunes, Yohji se retrouva donc seul avec Farfarello et ses couteaux, ce qui ne le rassurait pas outre mesure. La situation en elle-même venait de se placer au sommet de son échelle d'évaluation du danger, au même niveau que s'il s'était retrouvé dans un bassin rempli de requins blancs affamés ou encore debout au milieu d'une plaine un jour d'orage avec un râteau dans les mains. Les trois situations se valaient considérant que son espérance de vie dans les trois cas ne devait pas dépasser la soixantaine de secondes, chronomètre en main… Le blond commençait à se lasser d'étudier les plans, et se tourna finalement vers cet homme grandement mystérieux et plus dangereux encore. Il hésita un instant avant de lui adresser la parole, mais il était trop angoissé par l'ambiance qui régnait dans cet endroit pour le moins lugubre pour garder le silence un instant de plus.

– Dis, t'as pas faim ? Demanda t-il sans autre préavis.

La bouffe, sujet de conversation universel ! Le Berserker tourna son œil unique vers le Weiss. Il ne répondit rien mais se leva, et, aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître à un pauvre Yohji en perdition, commença à sortir de quoi préparer un repas. Comme quoi, conclut intérieurement Yohji, tout ce qui peut remplir l'estomac d'un homme relève du langage universel.

– Tu comptes faire à mangerX1 ? Interrogea de nouveau le grand blond.

– Non, je suis en train de préparer une attaque terroriste.

Yohji eu la vague quoique soudaine impression de se retrouver dans un hôpital psychiatrique : entre le petit qui se mettait à causer plus que Ken dans ses bons jours, et l'argenté qui faisait de l'humour en cuisinant, forcément il sentait le peu de santé mentale qui lui restait s'échapper lentement par une de ses oreilles. D'ailleurs qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien trafiquer avec le four l'autre déséquilibré ? Etait-ce bien prudent de laisser un psychopathe amateur de couteaux se servir de la gazinière ? Pour plus de sécurité, l'ancien détective décida de mettre la main à la pâte. Il est vrai qu'il ne se foulait pas trop d'habitude mais la présence d'un Irlandais légèrement desséché du bulbe le rendait soudainement très motivé. C'est qu'il n'avait pas envie de finir en ragoût, savait-on jamais…

– Euh je vais t'aider…

– Tu sais cuisiner ? Demanda alors Farfarello avec une note très appuyée de scepticisme dans la voix.

– Euh…

– Mouais, je vais te dire quoi faire.

– Merci, fit-il avec un grand sourire charmeur.

Arrêt sur image. Retour arrière.

Pourquoi il se mettait à faire des _sourires charmeurs_ au cinglé des Schwarz ? Ca y est, il venait définitivement de griller son dernier neurone. Pas qu'il ait été très présent ces derniers temps, le neurone, mais tout de même c'était gênant là. Il espéra ne pas être en train de rougir, ce serait la pire des choses pouvant lui arriver.

Yohji s'avoua quand même, après une bataille intérieure acharnée avec sa conscience hétérosexuelle, que oui, Farfarello était pas mal physiquement parlant, cicatrices comprises, et que lorsqu'il était aussi lucide qu'un maso taré peut l'être, il pouvait être d'une compagnie agréable. D'ailleurs, il trouva que cuisiner devenait très intéressantX2 . Pourtant plusieurs fois Ken ou Omi avaient essayé de l'initier à l'art culinaire, mais tous deux avaient échoué, alors qu'avec lui, il se débrouillait relativement bien.

Il faut ajouter à sa décharge que le Berserker était d'une patience à toutes épreuves contrairement à ses amis avec qui le semblant de nourriture qu'il avait préparé finissait en lancer de poids sauvage. Yohji Kudoh, dragueur de son état se retrouva donc à casser de œufs pour préparer un gâteau au chocolat, ainsi qu'à faire une vinaigrette pour la salade, tout cela en suivant les consignes calmes et simples de l'Irlandais.3 . C'est qu'ils étaient huit dans cette foutue baraque alors y'avait du boulot pour contenter tout le monde.

– Fini, dit le blond tout fier de lui.

– Hn.

– Je pense qu'il faut peut-être aller chercher les autres…

– Hn

– T'es pas très causant toi, tu fais un concours avec Aya ou quoi ?

Farfarello ne réagit pas.

– Lui, il ne s'intéresse à personne, lâcha t-il soudain.

– Hein ?

Le fou haussa les épaules et se dirigea vers la sortie, coupant auparavant le gaz par sécurité. Ils n'en auraient pas pour longtemps théoriquement.

– Viens avec moi. Crawford a dit qu'on devait toujours marcher à plusieurs.

Yohji abandonna donc ses casseroles le temps de ramener tout le monde à la cuisine. C'est qu'il était près de midi, et qu'il avait passé toute sa matinée le nez dans des plans complètement faussés. Etait-ce un hasard ?

La maison semblait leur réserver bien des surprises, et Yohji avait le désagréable pressentiment qu'elles seraient très mauvaises. Ils arrivèrent enfin en haut de l'escalier et trouvèrent Omi et Nagi en train de se bâfrer de gâteaux savoureux aux pépites de chocolat dans la chambre que le petit brun avait occupé avec Farfarello. Les deux adolescents acceptèrent de délaisser leurs friandises pour descendre à la cuisine mais attendirent quand même que tout le monde se décide à les rejoindre.

C'est qu'ils avaient tout de même eu leur quota d'émotions fortes pour le restant de l'année.

Yohji s'occupa de frapper à la porte de la chambre de Ken et Aya. Omi et Nagi se faufilèrent près de lui pour glaner quelques infos croustillantes et ils ne furent pas déçus. Yohji eu juste le temps de voir un énorme oreiller arriver droit sur lui alors qu'il ouvrait la bouche pour annoncer le repas de midi tandis que Aya lui hurlait dessus tout ce qu'il pouvait.

– ON FRAPPE AVANT D'ENTRER BLAIREAU !

– LA PORTE ! Hurla la voix de Ken, apparemment outré d'être surpris dans une situation compromettante.

Omi se mit à hurler de rire au même titre que son ami, pendant que Yohji n'en revenait pas de s'être fait attaquer par un oreiller.

– J'y crois pas... Il m'a balancé un oreiller…

– Ca aurait pu être son katana ! Lança une voix rieuse derrière lui.

Les trois fouineurs se retournèrent pour voir Schuldig un tantinet chancelant, soutenu par Crawford. Apparemment, c'était Farfarello qui s'était chargé d'aller les chercher.

Schu sourit à son leader pour le rassurer et s'écarta de lui. Il n'aimait pas dépendre de quelqu'un. Nagi et Bradley levèrent les yeux au ciel à l'unisson au geste du rouquin.

Omi pouffa de rire.

– Quoi ? Demanda Nagi.

– Toi et Crawford, répondit le blond amusé.

Les deux interpellés échangèrent un regard et croisèrent leur bras tout en haussant un sourcil.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de drôle ? Demandèrent-ils d'une même voix.

Cette fois-ci, Omi éclata franchement de rire. La similitude entre les deux était vraiment parfaite. Schuldig semblait être du même avis.

– Quelle synchronisation ! Le chibi est en train de devenir un mini Crawford ! Attention à toi ! Lança t-il, gouailleur avec un clin d'œil à Omi.

Le petit blond sourit.

– Tu crois qu'il pourrait me faire des chooooses ?

Omi et Schuldig se regardèrent un instant puis observèrent respectivement Nagi et Bradley.

– Nooooon !

Crawford soupira tandis que Nagi grognait.

C'est alors qu'on vit un Ken rouge de gêne, et un Aya fulminant sortir de la chambre, récupérant l'oreiller au passage pour le balancer dans la pièce.

Ken se dissimula à moitié derrière Aya, honteux de la situation dans laquelle il venait de se faire surprendre.

Le sourire narquois de Yohji énerva encore plus Aya déjà vert de rage. Il lui promit silencieusement de s'entretenir avec lui quant à sa manière de s'annoncer avant d'ouvrir une porte tandis que Omi balançait un discret coup de coude à Ken pour savoir ce qu'il en était.

– Bon et si on allait faire ce pour quoi nous avons été dérangés, j'ai hâte de voir ce que ces deux phénomènes ont préparé… Lâcha Brad l'air quelque peu amusé par la situation cocasse.

– Farfarello dans une cuisine ? Yeurk ! On va manger quoi ? Des rats morts ? Interrogea Ken.

Farfarello ne daigna pas répondre à cette insinuation douteuse. Il sourit simplement avant de rétorquer :

– Pas assez nutritif après vos… Exercices de physique expérimentaleX4 …

– MDRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR ! S'esclaffa la blondasse du groupe (A.K.A. Yohji).

– Si ça peut vous rassurer, je n'ai pas eu de vision de la mort de quelqu'un par intoxication alimentaire.

Silence…

– Brad, je crois que tu as jeté un froid là… Suggéra Nagi.

– Ne m'appelle pas Brad. On y va…

Finalement ce fut Farfarello qui bougea en premier vers les escaliers. Le repas allait refroidir, mais avant cela il désigna le tas de tôle qui gisait encore au fond du couloir, près de la septième porte verrouillée.

– Faudra dégager ça.

Les deux plus jeunes du groupe firent la grimace.

– J'm'en occupe pas !

– Moi non plus

Brad partit en second vers la cuisine en soutenant ou plutôt traînant à moitié Schuldig qui profitait bien de la situation pour titiller du bout des doigts le joli fessier de son garde-malade.

– Schuldig !

Le rouquin leva des yeux innocents, presque débordants de larmes vers son leader adoré.

– J'ai rien fait moi.

Blasé par l'attitude tactile de son coéquipier et néanmoins amant, il laissa couler, préférant se concentrer sur la périlleuse descente d'escalier qui s'annonçait devant eux. Il choisit également d'ignorer les petits gloussements qui fusaient dans son dos.

« Serre les dents et ignore-les, tu pourras les pendre au lustre bien assez tôt Brad… » Se motiva intérieurement le leader charismatique des Schwarz.

_/ Oh c'est pas gentil ça, mon coeeeeuuuur ! /_ Minauda Schuldig par télépathie interposée.

_/ Schu, ceinture. /_

_/ Quoiiiiiiii ? Mais c'est méchant !! /_

_/ Je suis méchant. /_

Tout le monde put alors voir un Schuldig au bord des larmes, et un Brad à l'air satisfait. Après toutes ces aventures passionnantes, ils arrivèrent enfin dans la cuisine, pour se remplir l'estomac, et enfin se taire un peu car, comme vous le savez, on ne parle pas la bouche pleine. Ils s'installèrent donc tous autour de la table qui était déjà dressée, Brad lâcha la tête d'orange sur une chaise et pris place à ses côtés, Nagi juste après avec Omi, suivi de Ken et Aya, qui força Yohji à se mettre à sa gauche histoire de mettre certaines choses au clair à grand renfort de coups de pieds dans les tibias. Farfie amena l'entrée et se posa près du grand blond, tout fier de voir sa salade arriver.

– C'est moi qui l'ai faite, ne put-il s'empêcher de dire tout fier.

– Félicitations Yohji-kun, dit Omi avec un sourire. T'as enfin réussi à faire la cuisine !

– Une bonne habitude à ne pas perdre hein ! Lança Ken avec un clin d'œil pour son ami.

– Ah, je suis trop canon pour ça ! Rétorqua Yohji avec son habituel sourire charmeur.

– J'ai faim ! Interrompit Schuldig, désespérant de pouvoir un jour commencer à manger.

– Oui, oui Itadakimaaaaaasu !

– Yes ! A l'attaque !

En plein milieu de leur dégustation d'un bon plat de spaghetti bolognaise, une casserole tomba, puis une autre, et encore une autre. Crawford regarda le cadet des Schwarz qui leva les mains l'air affolé.

– C'est pas moi !

Bientôt ils furent assailli sous une pluie de casseroles et d'instruments de cuisine divers en cuivre poli.

Nagi fut le premier à réagir en tentant de placer un bouclier télékinésique autour d'eux pendant que d'autres avaient commencé à plonger sous la table. C'est alors que Aya tourna son regard vers un des plans de travail. Un assortiment de couteaux aux lames de rasoir aiguisées par les bons soins de Farfarello trônait sur la surface métallique. Aya vit avec horreur qu'ils étaient en train de remuer.

Il n'eut que le temps de se saisir d'un des plateaux tombés par terre pour parer l'attaque tranchante. Il rejeta les couteaux avec une technique de batte de base-ball improvisée.

– Mais il se passe quoi ?! Hurla Schuldig en direction de Crawford.

– Comment tu veux que je le sache ? Nagi fais nous sortir d'ici !

Le petit brun acquiesça, il ne savait pas s'il pourrait maintenir très longtemps un bouclier d'une surface suffisante pour huit personnes. Il ne l'avait jamais fait. Se concentrant, le petit télékinésiste déploya tout son pouvoir et enveloppa les membres des deux équipes au sein d'un fragile cocon protecteur. Sur un ordre hurlé de Brad, tous les garçons suivirent le mouvement, se réfugiant le plus vite possible dans le couloir sombre. Yohji ferma la porte avec force avant que trois lames ayant transpercé le bois ne s'arrêtent à quelques centimètres de son nez.

Nagi s'effondra peu à peu, ses jambes refusant de le porter plus longtemps. Il était épuisé d'avoir utilisé tant de force en un laps de temps si court : ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes, même lors de missions périlleuses. Paniqué par sa soudaine chute, Omi se précipita vers lui, le relevant doucement.

– Nagi ? Réponds !

Seule une plainte étranglée lui fit écho.

– Tout le monde va bien ? Demanda Brad à la cantonade en relevant Schuldig et Farfarello qui venaient de se vautrer lamentablement sur Yohji dans un bel ensemble (comme par hasard…) pour éviter d'écraser Nagi.

– T'es lourd vire de là bordel ! Grogna Yohji à l'intention de Farfarello.

– Pourquoi, j'suis bien là, rétorqua t-il avec un sourire dément.

– J'ai dit : VIRE !

– Pas drôle, dit Farfarello en se remettant sur ses deux pieds.

Yohji constata que son groupe allait bien. Du moins, en apparence… Aya venait de se faire ouvrir la jambe par un coupe-pizza maléfique ou une râpe à gruyère sanguinaire, au choix...

– Aya ! Ca va t'as rien ? Demande Ken en jetant un coup d'œil à la plaie qui saignait d'abondance.

– J'pense que j'ai pas fait mon rappel pour le tétanos…

– Ayaaa !

– Ca va, c'est rien. Va me chercher de quoi faire un pansement plutôt.

– Personne ne BOUGE ! Rugit Brad. Personne ne part d'ici sans avoir une explication rationnelle à CA ! Conclut-il en montrant la porte dans lesquelles trois lames vibrantes étaient encore plantées.

Schu leva la main timidement, se dandinant d'un pied sur l'autre.

– Quoi encore ?

– J'ai envie de pipi.

– Ah mais quelle TRUFFE !

– Hey, j'ai besoin d'aide je vous signale ! Leur cria Omi du coin où il essayait de garder Nagi conscient.

– Et merde, grogna Brad en s'avançant vers les deux cadets du groupe.

Il passa sa main sur le front du petit qui luttait pour ne pas s'endormir. Habituellement, une trop forte utilisation de son pouvoir pouvait provoquer une fièvre immédiate. Pas de signe pour cette dernière mais il n'allait sans doute pas tarder à s'effondrer d'épuisement, littéralement. Ce qui n'était bien sûr pas pour arranger leurs affaires.

– Ne t'inquiète pas. Il va juste dormir, fit-il dans le but unique de rassurer un peu Omi, même si lui-même n'en parlait pas trop.

Le cadet des Weiss parut légèrement rasséréné et installa Nagi contre lui, passant négligemment de temps à autre sa main dans les cheveux du brun. Pris d'un doute monstrueux, Brad abandonna les adolescents et fit volte face pour se diriger vers la porte d'entrée à quelques pas de lui. Il en actionna la poignée. Coincée.

Evidemment !

Il aurait dû s'en douter. Un piège gros comme une maison et ils venaient de se faire avoir comme des bleus. Cette maison n'était pas hantée, il en avait l'intime conviction. Il n'y avait pas plus de fantôme ici que d'éléphants dans sa magnifique voiture noire… Ceci est, si on mettait Schuldig à part, bien sûr. Quelqu'un tirait juste les ficelles pour leur faire peur. Mais qui ?

– Bon on fait quoi maintenant, beugla l'éléphant en question, j'ai toujours envie de pipi moi.

– Il me faut un bandage alors autant monter à l'étage, décida Aya.

Ils gravirent donc les escaliers montant au premier, Brad fut encore de corvée de portage de malade et emmena donc Nagi dans ses bras.

– Tu crois que je peux me mettre une aiguille à tricoter dans les oreilles, demanda Farfie à Yohji.

– Je sais pas, c'est risqué ça pourrait toucher ton cerveau déjà bien atteint.

– Pas bête.

– T'as que des questions comme ça à poser ?

– Ouais je m'ennuie.

– Et galèreuh !

* * *

**Notes :** Alors, quant aux hurlements à la lune que je perçois de mon petit trou paumé, je tiens à me défendre solennellement !!

Je proteste énergiquement, paske y a une personne qui va pas bien du tout dans sa p'tite cervelle qui m'a plus ou moins forcéeG5 à écrire des choses BIZARRES autant qu'ETRANGES entre Farfarello et Yohji !

ET BEN JE DECLINE TOUTE RESPONSABILITE !!

Farpaitement mesdames, mesdemoiselles, messieurs, je ne suis responsable de rien dans cette débauche ! Je suis juste l'instrument malheureux d'une machination destinée à me faire perdre mes derniers neurones survivants dans cette immensité déserte appelée cerveau…

De plus, il semblerait qu'une autre personne soit de mèche avec la Dictatrice Dark-Yasha pour me pousser à écrire des choses infâmes…

Mais j'm'en fous ! J'me vengerai…

POINT DE LEMON IL N'Y AURA ! NA !

**Commentaires :**

X1 J'ai remarqué avec ma co-écriveuse qu'à chaque fois ils sont dans la cuisine en train de manger ou de faire à manger. Je sais que j'ai une légère obsession pour la bouffe mais quand même ! C'est normal Docteur ?

X2 C'est p'têtre dû au fait qu'il risquerait de se faire sauter dessus par un Farfie enragé que ça devient intéressant. Quoique, j'en connais une à qui ça déplairait pas si ça arrivait…

.3 Bizarrement, chaque fois que je suis dans une cuisine avec quelqu'un, je finis en préposé à la poubelle… Bon, en même temps, mes connaissances culinaires se limitent à ouvrir une boite de raviolis et à mettre le tout au micro-ondes lol.

X4 Ah Voltaire et son célébrissime Candide mdr !

G5Le couteau sous la gorge SI SI !!


End file.
